A New Start
by Justicar of Darkness
Summary: Naruto with Itachi's help run away from Konoha and starts a new life while looking after those he care for and himself. Wtch as Naruto shakes the Elemental Nations on his way. Eventual Naruto/Harem
1. Prologue and Escape

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto**

**Bijuu speech : 'I am gonna eat you.'**

Normal speech : 'Catch me if you can.'

**Prologue**

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. Kushina Uzumaki's son, heiress to the throne of Uzushio and Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage. I am the Sandaime Uzukage, Daimyo of Uzushio no Kuni and Sandaime Jinchüriki of Kyûbi no Yoko, also known as Kurama._

_But I was not always this man - best clan leader of all nations, as well as the best leader of his country. When I was still just a kid, alone and hated by all for reasons that remained unknown to me, they nicknamed me 'demon' or 'Kyûbi-brat'._

_When I had an answer to the question 'Why do all these people call me "Kyûbi " or "Kyûbi-brat"?', I acquainted myself with the numerous lies and half truths which surrounded my past. The first one concerned my origins and included the circumstances of my childhood, as well as the attitude of the people who surrounded me._

_From that day onwards, what allowed me to survive, until I became who I am today, was my will. It was thanks to this will, that today, I am the best Kage the Elemental Nations have seen since "Rikudo Senin"._

'Damn, if I take too long, these villagers will eventually kill him, and for the Plan to work, I can't allow that.' Thought the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, as he and his escort of ANBU were leaping into the night, from rooftop to rooftop.

"Hokage-sama!""An ANBU ahead of him suddenly reported. "The target is down in the street."

"Thanks, Inu. Where is the Jinchüriki?" The Sandaime asked his best and most devoted ANBU without losing his composure.

"The dem..Naruto is in front of the door of his apartment complex." Kakashi Hatake corrected himself under the disapproving gaze of his Hokage. Kakashi Hatake, code name Inu, recognizable by his silver hair, looked on with indifference as the bastard of his sensei - as the filthy thing tried to protect itself from the incessant blows from the villagers.

"Inu, I know what you think of Naruto, but since you will be his sensei when he leaves the academy, you have to get into the habit of calling him by his name. Otherwise, he might suspect something and question what's going on." Voiced the Hokage.

Suddenly, the Sandaime, seeing Naruto fall under a blow from behind, decided it was time to intervene. "That's enough for tonight, let's go." Said the Sarutobi.

"Enough!" Yelled Hiruzen, landing between the mob and Naruto. "ANBU, take these people to Ibiki!" While doing so, he took every precaution to appear as the saviour of Naruto.

The villagers protested, many shivering at the mere mention of the torture expert because they were aware of his ability to inflict the worst mental abuse, but everyone knew it was just a show for Naruto, they would come back and the Hokage would not stop them.

"Why Jiji? Why are they always hitting me?" Cried Naruto while taking refuge in the arms of Hiruzen. "I did not do anything wrong. They all say I killed a lot of people, is it true?"

"Give them time, Naruto. They are just angry and confused because of their grief and their losses during the attack of the Nine-Tails." Sarutobi replied before thinking hatefully. 'You Demon! Because of you, my wife and Minato died and because of your incompetent bitch of a mother, hundreds of Leaf Shinobi died.' Before committing the irrevocable and killing Naruto with his own hands, the Sandaime Hokage left to join his escort, which on his orders had not intervened and had hidden out of sight of the Jinchüriki.

'You felt it, Kurama?' Naruto asked his tenant. Because yes, since more than a year ago, Naruto had known of the Kyûbi no Yoko and the circumstances of his imprisonment. That meant he had learned that his mother, Nidaime Jinchüriki of Kurama, had been raped by his sire and died killed by Konoha after her Bijuu had been extracted, later to be then sealed into Naruto. The whole of Kurama's chakra was sealed into him, giving him a boost in stamina and chakra reserves, further increasing his already substantial Uzumaki reserves and giving him the ability to detect negative emotions, but also gave him enhanced senses and the ability to use genjutsu of very high level and to, in some cases, make them real. This new capability came from awakening the genes that could be part of a possible link between him and the Kurama clan. Kurama also explained the bond of friendship and protection he had with the Uzumaki and with the Senju clan, although he was full of anger and the hatred he had for the Uchiha clan.

'**Yes, that peak of negative emotion and even if you missed it, the flash of hatred that crossed his eyes when you said you had killed nobody was rather obvious. I think he blames you for the death of his wife and probably for the dead Shinobi who left this world that night. There was also ANBU above you, those on your roof were there from the beginning and those of the opposite roof arrived there 10 minutes ago with the old monkey. Hatake was one of them. And it did not seem to bother them at all to see you take a beating, except the ANBU with the cat mask. She wanted to come down and help you on her arrival, but has been stopped by one of her colleagues, the one with the eagle mask**.' Replied Kurama. Since he had more enhanced senses, he was able to pay close attention to their surroundings, but he couldn't always prevent the beatings and so he at least healed his host after such ordeals.

'So it is as I thought. This old dog and his ANBU, except Neko-chan, hate me or think of me as their weapon. They think they have their Jinchüriki well on a tight leash. It's decided, I'm leaving tonight with Itachi.' Thought Naruto, which got a nod of approval from his "roommate".

At the same time, Itachi was on a meeting with his father, Fugaku Uchiha, Patriarch of the Uchiha clan. The latter wanted to know what his son knew of the plans of the Sandaime Hokage in regards to the clan and the Nine-Tails Jinchüriki. He thought he could use it to overthrow Sarutobi and thus restore the leading position of the Uchiha.

"Tell me Itachi, is the Jinchüriki susceptible to the influence of the Sharingan? How many ANBU are watching him and at what times are their rotations? Explain everything in detail. It is for the greatness of Uchiha." Fugaku ordered his eldest son. Son who was sitting opposite him in his ANBU equipment because he just came back from his unofficial assassination mission. A mission that took him to Tsuchi no Kuni to neutralize a nobleman who advocated the resumption of war with Konoha and an alliance with Kaminari no Kuni.

Wearily, Itachi replied, "Yes, father - the Sharingan can influence Naruto. It is also necessary for it to be fully mature one, or perhaps even Mangekyo. The ANBU take turns in pairs every three hours. Unless the situation proves to be really dangerous, no one intervenes and most teams wait several minutes before stepping in. His apartment is isolated in the brothel district and nobody lives in the same complex as him." Leaning over a map of the village, he appointed several points. "Here on the edge of a brothel is the home of Naruto, and there is Ichiraku Ramen where he often goes to eat. And this, this and this ..." He added as Itachi by drawing several lines on the map. "... are the roads most often used by Naruto."

"Well, you did a very good job Itachi." Congratulated Fugaku. "There's no way to approach him in broad daylight: too many witnesses, both civilian and Shinobi. And at night, this area is full of customers… Still, the highest chance of success is at night when he goes through this alley, after having dealt with the ANBU. This way we could-mpf ..." Fugaku was leaning over the map, only to be interrupted by the hand of his son covering his mouth and preventing him from producing a sound. He soon felt the tip of a kunai at the base of his neck, so he stopped struggling and listened to his son.

"This is the last time you hurt, Tou-sama." Said Itachi in a scornful tone. "Me, Naruto and the village. Since I was younger, I was a double agent who spied on both the clan, but also the ANBU and village leaders. Everyone thought I was on their side, when in reality I only serve myself and ... "

"Me." Interrupted Naruto from the window. Then he turned to Itachi and asked: "Is everything ready for us to leave? I left a clone in my apartment, but the ANBU will quickly realize it's a deception. I also said my goodbyes, though some could have gone better."

"Yes, everything is ready." Itachi said before returning his attention to his father, who tried to use his Sharingan to control Naruto. "I almost forgot, Naruto cannot be influenced by the Sharingan. I lied. And you can carry this revelation in hell." Ended Itachi and slit his throat, which caused Fugaku to die choking on his own blood. He then covered the body of explosive tags. "To create a diversion." Explained Uchiha seeing the confused face of the Uzumaki.

"Do you need to see anyone, before we go?" Asked him Naruto, knowing that the answer would probably be yes, seeing how dear to him his mother and his little brother were.

"Indeed, but they are sleeping and for the sake of safety, it must stay so; I will leave letters for my mother and my brother." Replied the elder, before explaining the escape plan to Naruto. "You will use your special Henge to turn into a scroll. I will pass the village gate as ANBU, we should not dwell on the way. Once out of sight, I'll detonate the explosives. The guards of the clan will be on site quickly and ANBU will arrive in less than five minutes. The village, or at least the key areas, will be subject to containment measures. All ANBU of the village will be on high alert, so my absence will be noticed within 2 hours. This is the last time I ask you this: Are you ready?"

"Yes. Get finished with those letters and let's go!" Exclaimed Naruto before using Henge to turn into a scroll.

The trip of Itachi and Naruto, hidden in his pocket, went off without a hitch up to 100 meters from the main gate where Itachi stopped in the shade of the enclosure and turned to face a figure hidden in the darkness of the night, quietly asking: "How long will you follow me, Neko? And on what grounds do you do this?"

"Just curious…" Stated Neko while appearing. "As for you knowing how long I was following you, I was not really concealing myself. Your pupil should be more careful."

"He is still young, he can only improve. And at the rate he is going, he will surpass us all." Countered Itachi. "One last thing to say before we say farewell ?"

"Farewell? Said like that, it seems final. I prefer goodbye, since there is a possibility that we'll see each other again." Neko pointed out. "What I want to say say is... That I'd rather it did not come to the farewell - and good luck." Added the ANBU before disappearing into the night .

"Let's go." The Uchiha decided after watching his departing, now former, teammate.

Itachi went to the gate where, at the sight of his mask, the guard hastened to make him sign the register. Once out of sight of the village, he took Naruto out of his pocket and Itachi activated the explosive seals while the latter regained human form. From where they stood, they could see the birds flee from the explosion as it lit the early morning sky.

"Now that we are far enough of the village, it's time to reveal all the lies that surround you." Told the Uchiha to the Uzumaki.

**Hi everyone, this is my first fic so please be gentle with your reviews.**

**Also, English isn't my first language, so please don't overreact because of any typos I could make.**

**I am also looking for a beta. –Not anymore **

**Credit goes to Fallen Angel Slovakia for checking my fanfic for grammatical mistakes**

**Thanks for reading**


	2. Letters & Revelations

**Soundion : No, Naruto is a boy; 'heiress' was Kushina**

**Blue_temptress : Hope it match your expectations**

**Naruto : 11 years old**

**Itachi/Aiko : 18 years old**

**Anko : 13 years old**

**Hinata/Yakumo : 8 years old**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Bijuu words: 'Run, while you can.' **

Normal words: 'You will never catch me.'

Written words: "Shut up, or I'll kill you. "

_'Now that we are quite far from the village, it's time to reveal all the lies that surround you. "Told the Uchiha to the Uzumaki._

* * *

><p>'They will quickly notice my absence, but I answer to noone except Sarutobi. And by giving a half-truth, I can explain my absence and the death of Fugaku.' Revealed Itachi before handing a scroll to Naruto.<p>

'What is it? And what do I do with it? 'Inquired the Uzumaki taken aback.

'This is a letter from the Sandaime Yondaime. It concerns you.' Explained the Uchiha with caution, knowing Naruto's hatred toward Namikaze. 'You should read it.'

He did and discovered with dismay the manipulation that was his childhood.

"Sandaime Hokage-sama.

When you read this letter, I shall be dead. I will have given my life to protect the village by sealing the Nine-Tails in Naruto. Against the selfish desires of the Uzumaki, which not only broke the influence of the seal, but wanted to deprive us of a new Jinchüriki. With enough control over his Bijuu he could be more powerful than a Kage. For the Kage Konoha is still able to control it, I have included in this letter several seals to be affixed as you recover him. If Kushina is still alive after that night, I let you take care of it as you see fit. She must not take back her son, she would be able to neutralize the seals and take our new weapon elsewhere. I trust you to treat Naruto as indicated in the Plan. All this of course for the greatness of Konoha.

Yondaime Hokage

Namikaze Minato "

'Those bastards. Explain. Now.' Ordered Naruto, shaking with rage.

Raising an eyebrow, Itachi replied: 'First you calm down or I will not say anything and then not talk to me like that.' Then Seeing Naruto calm down, continued. 'Good, thanks to the guidance of your mother, I neutralized several seals including those which you were covered with the exception of one that holds the Kyûbi at bay. Yes, your mother was able to see you after your birth, Neko and I had brought her in. She had time to watch all the seals before leaving you.'Seeing Naruto about to interrupt him, he hastened to add:. "She planned to return but a squad of guard has Sarutobi ambushed when she returned and was never seen again.'

Naruto, still shaking with rage, summed up: 'So Hiruzen and Namikaze and robbed me of my mother but also my childhood. Namikaze is dead, but there is Hiruzen and I will make him pay and all of Konoha 'Then in an interrogating tone: 'Wait, Namikaze in the letter said, "that broke the influence of the seal", what is it about? And you also spoke of seals on me but you seemed to talk about several people, why? And what half-truth do you speak of ?'

With a resigned sigh Uchiha replied: 'I should have known you would note. Might as well tell you right now. First, you should know that Kushina had many friends and enemies. For friends in the Uchiha clan there is my Kaa-san, Sasuke, if he remember her and me. For the Inuzuka clan; the Matriarch, Tsume Inuzuka became a friend after an incident involving Tsume, her husband and Kushina. I do not know the details but we never saw the husband again. There is also Hana, Tsume's daughter and several clan members. For Hyûga, only Hitomi Hyûga Hiashi's wife had a good relationship with Kushina. The Main Branch hated for Kyûbi but also for his knowledge Fuinjutsu; they feared that their seal could be removed from the Branch members. She was also banned from approaching them. The wives of Yamanaka Inoichi and Shikaku Nara, the clan leaders, were on good terms with your mother, but not friends. Kurama clan members almost never saw her but appreciated her. And several members of the ANBU force held her in high esteem. '

'But none of them has never intervened in my childhood, talk about friends.' Retorted Naruto.

'That's where you're wrong.' Corrected him Itachi. 'For reasons you know of, we could not be seen by Sarutobi. But at one time or another, some of the people mentioned have helped you. Tsume and Mother have tried to adopt you but the Hokage rejected their applications, Hiashi has forbid Hitomi before her death to see you but she sent some Branch Secondary sympathetic to your plea keep an eye on you. Me and Neko ... Yugao Uzuki, have protected you as much as possible without being detected. So there are more people than you think who cares about you. For the enemies list will be short but will have many. The majority of the Uchiha clan hates you, for the simple reason that you contain Kyûbi, a power which they say belong to them since summoned by Uchiha Madara. The Hyûga clan is unconcerned or wants to control your power. The Inuzuka clan is watching but want you no harm. Clans Aburame, Nara and Yamanaka are mostly unconcerned with very few individuals who pity or hate you. The Kurama clan seems, for some reason unknown to me, kind to you. The strength ANBU just follows orders and doesn't care about the rest. The leaders that you are hostile are: civilians Council Sarutobi and his Councillors. All three are his former teammates: Homura, Koharu and Danzo, the leader of Ne; a section of ANBU that is loyal only to him.'

'Well, now I know who is my ally or my enemy. And what about a seal ?' Asked the blond.

'There, it gets complicated. "Itachi replied. 'Because of the pain of childbirth and chakra Kyûbi who tried to leave, the seal that controlled Kushina broke up and his spirit was revived. Then your mother struggled when the Yondaime took you from her and tried to put him a new seal to control it and I do not know any more. The ANBU that protected the place of your birth were all killed by an unknown assailant and my unit was patrolling the village when the Kyûbi appeared. This is where things get complicated because you're not the only one to have the seals on him. '

'Who?' Interrupted an impatient Naruto.

'I only know of Kaa-san, Yugao and ... me. "Itachi answered before whispering :' KAI 'and being enveloped in a cloud of smoke. 'Mikoto had two seals, one to make her believe she likes Fugaku and an other to make her more submissive. Yugao also had two, one to curb any feelings of attachment or attraction to you and another to make her more receptive to orders from Hiruzen. But have no fear, all these seals were neutralized. '

Naruto, who had turned to Itachi when he heard it say 'KAI', was surprised to see the changes that had taken place at Itachi. Gone was the 14 year old boy whose body had been forced to grow up too fast. Instead there was a goddess of 1.65m, a round face with a pale blue brought out the night of her hair coming down to the lower back. His icy black eyes were replaced by two chocolate brown orbs full of warmth. Its maintenance was slender and majestic as she approached Naruto.

Blushing, Naruto stammered: "But ... You ... Boy ... Girl.'

'Let me explain, Naruto-kun you. But then you'll have to answer my questions.' Answered' Itachi. 'First of all, there is no more Itachi but Aiko. This is the name Kaa-san chose when she discovered my true identity. I had a chain of seals to hide my female body and one other to explain in a male way what was happening to my body. I found my seals a year ago and I started to suspect the possibility that there were more around me. Yugao and Mikoto are free from the influence of their seals but I do not know if there are others. Now my questions, to who did you say your goodbyes and which could have gone better.'

'I said goodbye to Yakumo-chan, Hinata-chan and Anko-chan.' Replied Naruto. 'Yakumo, it went fine but I had complications with the other two. After saving Hinata-chan during the abduction Kumo-nin, she got to know me despite the pressure of Hiashi's training and the loss of Hitomi. We met in secret and became good friends, which is why she wanted to follow me and she said that nothing was keeping her here. To prevent this, I had to knock her out before putting her in bed. If she stays, she can protect Hanabi from their Father. Shortly after being abandoned by Orochimaru, I met Anko-chan and seeing that like me she was hated for a reason beyond his control we told each other our story. Mutual respect is born between us, we became friends and we did not need to hide to see. She wanted to prevent me from leaving, she said that like her I could make friends that not only would the Nine-Tails. To free myself I had to knock him out too, and I left her apartment in the Shinobi sector. After Kurama confessed his relationship with the Kurama clan, I met Yakumo and she told me that she too contained a demon. And not the friendly kind. By getting his mind with the help of Kurama I found his inner demon, created by the Kekkei Gekkai of his clan. After defeating it Yakumo and I became friends and her clan welcomed me with open arms at each of my visits, which I had to hide from Hiruzen. The presence of Idô, her demon, let her muscles atrophied and although she did not agree with my idea, she did not try to stop me. '

'Good, now that we both know the truth, I have to hand you a letter Kushina.' Continued Aiko. 'A letter destined to you and closed by a seal that only you can open. Smear some blood on the scroll and you can read the letter.'

Naruto did and read the letter aloud.

"Sochi-kun

I write this letter the day after you were born in the event that I would not survive long enough to tell you everything. If Itachi followed my instructions, you released the seals that had been placed on you to control you. Also I hope you're not in Konoha because Sarutobi and Namikaze never had respectable intentions towards the Uzumaki clan. The brothers Senju, Hashirama and Tobirama have always treated our clan as friends, allies and family members. This is the case since the Uzumakis and Senjus both descended from Rikudo Senin and were later joined by the union of Mito and Hashirama. But the Sandaime and Yondaime have corrupted their ideal of 'Will of Fire'. For them, this ideal has become 'Konoha foremost. Also, I strongly suspect that Konoha is involved in the fall of Uzushio no Kuni. I was born in Uzushio but I was abducted by Jiraya and Orochimaru on orders from the Sandaime. But the truth and all the answers you seek lie in the ruins of our Uzushiogakure village.

I leave you this letter with the hope that you follow the path that YOU chose.

With all my love

Kushina Uzumaki "

'In this scroll is the katana Kushina. Aka no Shi. 'Aiko replied by handing a new roll. 'Protected by another seal that requires your blood.'

Naruto took it and after opening it, looked with wonder the weapon, the only legacy of his clan. The handle was covered in a blood red cloth blood on which stood a fox head similar to that of Kurama and the tsuba was a blue swirl. Above was a 80 cm blade made of a metal able of channeling chakra forged by the blacksmiths of Tetsu no Kuni. She projected an aura of majesty while appearing deadly.

'This is the katana of my Mother.' The Uzumaki marveled. 'With this blade I will avenge the Uzumaki clan and make Konoha pay.' Then turning to Aiko, he asked,' Jiraya and Orochimaru are enemies because of the kidnapping, but what of Tsunade? And since she is the granddaughter of Mito and Hashirama, what is our relationship? '

Aiko replied excitedly: 'As far as I know Tsunade, my idol, never knew that Konoha kidnapped Kushina or controlled through a seal. In terms of your relationship as Uzumaki, you should ask her since I do not know; but your mother before and after the control Namikaze was designated as Godmother Tsunade and Jiraya Minato chose as godfather. He had to use his knowledge of the seals on you in case you tried to rebel. Sarutobi lied to Tsunade by saying that you were dead along Kushina and Namikaze while trying to seal the Nine-Tails. Since then, she travels through Hi no Kuni attempting to drown her sorrow in alcohol and gambling. She never returned and the Sandaime keeps her away because if she came back it would cause serious trouble. Tsunade would see that he lied to her and accuse him of abuse of power, interference in the affairs of a clan, endangering an heir ... and many other things. He would lose his place as Hokage and maybe even be executed. But with the way are right now, his actions would be considered justified because for 'the good of Konoha', so he does not risk much. '

'So I have much to do.' Summarized our blond. 'First make sure I stay away from the clutches of Konoha, go to Uzushio, find Tsunade...'

'By going to Uzushio and finding Tsunade you will learn things that I can not teach you.' Interjected Aiko. 'And if you restore Uzushio, I could come join you if I lose my spying cover. And during your travels to find Tsunade you could meet individuals or even clans who want to join you for a new beginning. '

'You did not tell me what you plan to do now that we're out.' Naruto noticed.

'Indeed.' Replied the Uchiha wearily. 'I'm going back to Konoha ... Let me explain. I have enough time to accompany you until Uzushio and return without my absence being suspicious. I wil say to Sarutobi that I killed Fugaku because he planned your kidnapping and a coup d'etat, and then I left, claiming an ANBU mission. This way I explain the death of Fugaku and I will not be suspected for your disappearance. I will stay there as Itachi but Aiko will often come to see you. And this way I can inform you of any attempt of Konoha to recover you.'

'Last thing.' Ended Aiko with a serious tone. 'No one must know about my true identity or that it is I who got you out of Konoha.'

'Well. Now let's go! 'Exclaimed Naruto. 'We head to Uzushiogakure!' While doing it, he hung his katana on back and made sure that his utility bag did contain the scrolls with its provisions and sealed weapons.

'Could you yell louder, I think Iwa did not hear you.' With amused Aiko before setting off followed by Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Three days later <strong>

'Are we there ? I'm tired! "Naruto whined for the tenth time that day.

'No, not yet.' Replied an iritated Aiko.

'There yet ?'

'No.'

'There yet?'

'No!'

'There yet?'

'YES !' replied a near hysterics Aiko. 'Behind this ridge, I hid a boat that will take us to Uzushio. Speaking of boat, I gotta talk to you about the whirlpools. Kushina said in her instructions to allow us to pass an Uzumaki has to drop blood in the water. So when it approaches, you will cut your thumb and drop a few drops. That should be enough. '

The silence then established itself and as described by Aiko beyond the ridge they found the boat she had hidden a large enough for ten, they boarded the boat and rowed to the whirlpools to which gave a few drops of his blood. Once the vortex dissipated, they hastened to pass and reach the beach where they observed the reformation of the vortex.

'Good.' Stated Naruto. 'Now we arrived we must find a way to enter.'

'Naruto-kun' pronounced an amused Aiko. 'You're an arrow sign to the entrance.'

'Really ?' Replied a confused Naruto looking under his feet. 'Ah yes ... I saw it, it was a test! '

'Of course.' Thought Aiko with a soft chuckle.

Soon after, they found a door at the end of the boarding stage, locked by a blood seal. Naruto dropped again a few drops of blood then entered the village followed by Aiko. What they discovered was a scene of utter chaos and destruction. The buildings were gutted, evidence of the use of massive summons ; some were simply replaced by huge craters caused by explosions. Marks of fighting and broken weapons adorned the floor and walls but they found no body near the entrance. Approaching the village center where stood the Kage Tower, they noticed more and more traces of fighting and fewer buildings still standing. When they got to the square surrounding the tower their blood froze in their veins, on the ground before them were many skeletons, many of them were Shinobi as evidenced by their hitai-ate. Many wore the sign of Kumo, Iwa and Kiri, but some were of Konoha. Strangely they were above the others showing that they were the last to die and did not try to defend the tower from their ally.

'Aiko.' Naruto whispered. 'Follow me and be careful of where you put your feet once inside.'

'Hai.' Replied before following her companion.

They went through the pile of skeletons to get to the door, where they found a blood seal, Naruto shed his blood then when the door opened walked hesitantly as if he was afraid of what he would find. The walls and floors while carrying traces of their ages by dust and the collapse of some parts had no fighting marks.

'We should go into the office of the Kage, there will probably be answers.' Whispered Aiko, her senses high on alert.

They climbed the stairs to the office of Kage. As they entered, they noticed similarities with the office of the Hokage; in the center of the room stood a table topped by a chair that had once appeared ornamented but now falling to pieces, all around the room were numerous openings that allowed to observe the whole village.

'There a scroll.' Exclaimed Naruto. 'With answers, I hope.'

Having grabbed the roll and have unlocked the blood seal, Naruto read:

"To those who read this letter

I am Suzaku Uzumaki, the Nidaime Uzukage also dubbed the Phoenix for my mastery of all forms of Katon and Enton. If the reader does not have Uzumaki blood, he would have been consumed by the fire within the seal on the letter. I fear that this is the last time I write because our village is attacked. Kumo, Iwa and Kiri are gathered outside our walls and according our latest reports Konoha betrayed us. They blew evacuation routes and shelters, right now they massacre civilians and Shinobi. They opened the gates to the invaders and we are doing everything we can to contain them and protect the population. But I fear this is the end of the village.

PS: In my office is a diary with more answers

Sayonara

Suzaku Uzumaki "

'In the office, there is a log of what happened' exclaimed Naruto, then seeing Aiko about to start searching, grabbed her wrist and interrupted: "No, it could be trapped against non -Uzumaki, the letter was.' Then turned and began to search.

"So Naruto-kun's worried about me, that's good.' Though a blushing Aiko before a cry of triumph interrupte her thoughts.

'HAHA!' Telled our blond brandishing an old diary with a black leather cover. Then opening it to the last written page he read:

"Log of September 9

Two days since my daughter Kushina disappeared and we found her dead body guard. But I have other worries, I received reports from several fleets approaching, apparently Kumo, Iwa and Kiri have decided to attack us. I sent a request for help Hokage, I hope he will answer or we are lost.

Log of September 10

We are now surrounded. Konoha ANBU arrived a few hours before the enemy fleets, vortices were ineffective because they have disappeared before the ships, I suspect sabotage but I can not verify it. I can hear the approaching enemy troops. They are coming.

Log of September 11

The village is under attack and we were betrayed by Konoha. Those ANBU sabotaged the whirlpools and now they kill those who only yesterday considered them allies. But their betrayal is more personal, I learned from one of our dead that an ANBU said he helped kidnap Kushina. I pray Yami-sama to accompany her.

Log of September 12

Kumo, Iwa and Kiri left, the few remaining men helped me to secure the village. There are no more ANBU but my wounds will not let me see another day. The last survivors will evacuate the village which I will seal with my sacrifice.

Sayonara "

"They have been betrayed !' Cried Naruto taking refuge in the arms of Aiko. "They were attacked and Konoha stabbed them in the back.'

Aiko while tightening the Uzumaki in his arms and whispered comforting words to the effect that she would always be there and it would help him get revenge. Then noticing he had fallen asleep affected by the emotional weight of the revelations of the day, she lay on a sofa office before going out to explore the village.

* * *

><p><strong>In Naruto's mindscape<strong>

Naruto could be found curled up in a ball in the tails of Kurama crying bitterly.

'**Pull yourself together kid!'** Roared Kurama, before adding: **'We will avenge your family, I promise; but until then there are more urgent matters. First, while rummaging through the office you activated a seal that will give you the family knowledge of the Uzumaki clan; your sanity and your willpower shall be pushed to their limits, you absolutely have to concentrate on who you are and what you want or you risk losing your head. Then, because of a prophecy saying that you will destroy or revolutionize the Shinobi Way, the three major gods (Yami, Kami and Shinigami) are interested in you. So one day you will have to make the decision to follow the credo of one of them. For example, I'll give you my opinion: Kami in your case would encourage forgiveness and compassion, for revenge it would have to be sanctioned by Kami himself or by the laws of men. Shinigami: it's all about balance, your revenge if it is justified to be accomplished with restraint. The innocent should not suffer for what they did not commit. Yami: there is one more in a spirit of revenge. It would be eye for eye and would becloser the creed Clan Uzumaki: 'Family above everything'. So what will you do?'**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>


	3. Return & Choice

**Thor94 : Read and find out**

**Naruto: 14 years **

**Itachi / Aiko: 21 years **

**Anko: 16 years **

**Yugao: 20 years **

**Yakumo / Hinata / Sasuke: 11 years **

**Mikoto: 38 years **

**Hiruzen Sarutobi: 69 years **

**Jiraya: 50 years **

**Naruto is not mine **

**Bijuu words: 'Run, while you can.'**

Normal words: 'You will never catch me.'

Written words: "Shut up, or I'll kill you. "

**So what will you do?**

* * *

><p><strong>3 years later<strong>

The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was in his office, waiting for a visit/report Jiraya. During his wait, he remembered the consequences of the disappearance of the Nine-Tails Jinchüriki.

But the arrival of Jiraya in a cloud of smoke interrupted his thoughts.

'The great hermit Jiraya ... "Began the Gama Senin dancing on the back of his summon.

'Enough, Jiraya. Your report, things are complicated enough! 'The Sarutobi stopped him dryly.

'You're not going to like it, sensei. "Summarized Jiraya dismissing his summon. 'It is impossible to catch the brat. My spy network has been seen him many times but neither they nor I could catch him, my men tried and I already lost more than a dozen of them. When I arrive at the last known position, I can not trace his trail. Either he has become very good in tracking, or there is a person that helps him. Or both. Moreover, among the many times he was seen, Tsunade-hime was sighted there a few days before, apparently he wants to find her and tell her the truth. '

'Did you try to trap him using Tsunade ?' Asked Hiruzen.

'Yes and no.' Replied Jiraya, then seeing the inquisitive frown on the Sandaime face said,' For a trap with real Tsunade, she would have to be told the truth and I love living so no thank you. But I ran the rumor of Tsunade's presence in a village near the capital; I had an ANBU team and I was hidden under a Henge of Tsunade, but the Jinchüriki never came as if he knew it was a trap. '

'That's impossible.' Retorted Sarutobi. 'Only you and my ANBU knew of the mission and I sent an ANBU unit loyal to me, so there could not have been any leak.'

'And the village, sensei? How you're doing? 'Asked the Sanin.

'It could be better.' Sighed the Hokage. 'Since the leak Uzumaki, many things happened. Fugaku with death, the Board of Uchiha has also tried to push the clan to revolt. After my failure to solve it diplomatically, I ordered Itachi to kill them all. But as I expected, there was a condition. He would kill everyone but Uchiha Mikoto and Sasuke, who must be protected by the village. I already was planning to keep Sasuke alive, for when he awakens his Sharingan I can turn him into a weapon against Jinchürikis. Then I would get in his good graces by pretending to yield to the demands of civil Council, making him enter a program to restore his clan. Mikoto, who has not awakened her Sharingan during her career as Kunoichi, keeps him in place with her role as Mother and Matriarch. But once she is no longer useful, she will disappear in an 'accident'. I did not have any other major problem with the clans. Although Tsume Inuzuka and the Kurama clan are not on good terms with me, they know that Naruto is gone and they said it was my fault. His place was that of a weapon for Konoha, everything destined him for it : Minato, Kyûbi, the prophecy ... I was just helping him to accept it !'

'And what of your search of Naruto, sensei?' Asked Jiraya.

'For the majority of people of Konoha, Naruto left to train with my ANBU outside the walls, but some Shinobi think he became an ANBU under Danzo orders. Only the Clan heads, my advisors and some ANBU know the truth. Anyone who betrays the secret is executed, that is what happened to some too talkative ANBUs. But for me as well the kid is elusive, the ANBU teams searching hear about his presence in a place, but when they arrive, he is gone. His movements were reported to us by our spies across all Nations. But there is more serious, Kushina has double-crossed us. '

'How?' Asked a confused Gama Senin.

'Shortly after the birth.' Began Sarutobi. 'During the panic that followed the attack on Kyûbi, while she was free from the control of the seal. She gathered all the fortune of Namikaze clan and Uzumaki clan and every scrolls; and she hid them in the compound Namikaze which is now protected by a barrier that requires the blood of Naruto. '

'The hospital is full of Naruto' blood stored for such situations!' Pointed out Jiraya in triumph.

'Do not bother.' Hiruzen sighed. 'It was the idea of Danzo, but the blood used on the seal must be used as soon as it left the body. And the one we had was several months old. Currently there is no way to access the weapons, jutsus and seals of the clans Uzumaki and Namikaze. And do not try to break the seal, every attack and attempt to break the seal resulted in death.'

'So what can we do?' Asked the Sanin.

'Nothing, but wait and hope for the ANBU to catch him.' Said Hiruzen wearily, then added, getting up from his seat; 'Come, now is the day of the graduation for the class of clan heirs. Come with me to the Academy see the new generation.'

* * *

><p>Neither suspected that in font of the walls was the one they sought. Hidden in the shadows was a Naruto dressed in a black T-shirt with an orange swirl on the back and black pants with bandages ANBU around his calves. On his back was 'Aka no Shi', Kushina's legacy; secured to his belt was his seal kit supplemented by a kunai pouch on his thigh. For now he was about to enter the village to recover his inheritance, or at least part of it, and perhaps meet his former classmates.<p>

'Well, here's the plan. Summarized Naruto for Kurama. 'I go through the tunnel of the former Orochimaru's labs and I come out inside the Uchiha compound. No one should notice me as they are all dead, then I Henge in civilian to get around Konoha. First I go to the Namikaze compound then I go to the Academy. No Problem? '

**'I still think you are taking unnecessary risks, the area will be guarded by Namikaze ANBU and the Academy will be the center of attention.'** Replied the Kitsune. **'Do you really need to see your former classmates. Hinata and Yakumo I can understand, and Sasuke since Aiko asked us to keep an eye on him. I agree to get your inheritance back, but with less risk because, despite your level an unit of ANBU is too much for you.'**

'Hey!' Shouted a scandalized Naruto. "After your training, the one of Aiko-chan and the knowledge of the Uzumaki clan, I can be a match for an ANBU." Since joining Uzushio our blond spent three years training with rare trips to search for Tsunade, the identity of Jinchürikis and possible Uzumakis scattered across the nations. During his training, Naruto, through the seal of the office put into practice many techniques and seals of his clan. Thus, when testing a seal to find an affinity; he discovered he had a secondary affinity for Raiton and Katon, and a main affinity for Futon and Suiton. The Raiton and Futon came from Namikaze, the Suiton from Kushina and Katon from Kurama. He managed for now to form Hyoton and Ranton but not enough to use in a fight. At the end of those three years, Aiko said he had reached the level of an ANBU. 'And I'm not here for the money, but for any Jutsus and weapons that are hidden in the Namikaze compound. The money would not serve me because there is no one other than me living in Uzushio right now ; but the Jutsus and weapons serve a more urgent need: survival.

**'If you say so.'** Kurama growled. **'But you take a huge risk by coming here.'**

'OK, I understand. You disapprove, you said so since several days.' Replied an angry Naruto. 'I have to find the tunnel, Aiko said in a shack 200 meters from the main gate.' Few minutes of research later, he found the hut and after a quick check of his equipment rushed into the passage. About 30 minutes later, he emerged in a guardhouse filled with cobwebs, which opened in the heart of the Uchiha district. ' The indications of Aiko-chan were accurate, I can not detect anyone, Mikoto must be with Sasuke or on a mission and there is no nearby ANBU. "Then in a civil Henge, he headed to the Namikaze compound.

**'For now, all is well.'** Remarked the Kitsune. **'And I hope it stays so, otherwise your exit will be noisy; if noone capture you.'**

'Shut up!' Naruto replied before adding seeing the seal that closed the Namikaze compound. 'Contrariwise, I have a problem. This seal, in addition to requesting blood also requires enough chakra for a Jutsu of rank-S. There are already many ANBU around, but with so many chakra, all ANBU and Sarutobi will be alerted and here in a minute. '

**'Do not stop you fool, otherwise the ANBU will come and ask you what you are doing here!' **Kurama yelled. **'You have to leave before being unmasked.'**

'No, I'm going to the Academy. It was what was decided.' Replied the Uzumaki. Then getting away added: 'The ANBU do not seem to move ... Yugao-nee-chan is one of them!'

**'I know you like her, but you can not go see her; you'd be spotted.**' Replied the Bijuu.

On the roof in front of the compound stood Yugao with her unit, looking at Naruto with a smile under her mask. 'I knew you'd come back, I know it is you Naruto, because the Uzuki clan when he was Uzushio was tasked with guarding the Uzumaki royal family. And since that day, thanks to a built-in blood Uzukis seal, we were able to know the identity of Uzumaki; even hidden under a Henge. If I want to meet you I have to get away from my unit, and it will not be easy. '

**'This Yugao ... if she is an Uzuki of Uzushio, she had to know it was him.**' Thought Kurama. **'If she has not given the alert is that she want him no harm; I think we'll see her again soon.'**

Naruto, unaware of Yugao's actions and his Bijuu's thoughts, walked with a calm step to the Academy. When he arrived, he found a crowd that welcomed the new Genin exit. He saw many parents who welcomed their child, but worst of all he spotted Jiraya and Sarutobi standing behind the parents to observe the new generation. He growled softly in the manner of a fox, repressing the urge to attack the Hokage and his student.

'**Easy, Naruto!'** Warned Kurama. **'I know you want to go kill them, but you are far from being able to compete with a Sanin or a Hokage. Charging the two would be suicide, and there ANBU near that form the guard Sarutobi. You will have your revenge, but not now; so calm down !'**

Taking a deep breath, Naruto calmed down and slowly backed away in the shade of trees. He watched calmly the scene before him. He saw Mikoto hug Sasuke which had a dark air... 'He must be thinking about killing 'Itachi'. If only he knew the truth.' On the side, he saw Hinata standing before a disapproving looking Hiashi and an admiring Hanabi both surrounded by a guard of Hyûga from the Secondary Branch as indicated by their forehead hidden under their Hitaï-ate. When Hiashi turned and headed to the Hyûga district, Hinata left her proud attitude for a more shy one before getting ready to follow her Father. But, as if she felt the eyes of Naruto on her, she stopped and after activating his Byakugan, scanned the wooded area to the front Academy to focus on Naruto. 'Damn, she saw me. Hyûgas can see Henge and the chakra of a person, she knows I'm a Jinchüriki and so I have a second chakra. 'Then, as if nothing happened she deactivated her Byakugan, smiled and walked away with a gleeful step.

**'The kit is so lucky.'** Thought Kurama. **'None of those who recognized him denounced him.'**

Closer to the building of the Academy were the parents of the other clans. Among them Naruto recognized the Aburames, the Inuzukas, the Naras, the Yamanakas, the Akimichis and civilians he had seen during the infamous 'Fox Hunt'. More specifically, a pink-haired woman who appeared to shower her daughter with compliments while casting a covetous glance at Sasuke.

'Yakumo is not there.' Stated Naruto saddened.

**'Of course not.'** Replied his Bijuu. **'You seriously thought after sealing her powers, Sarutobi would allow her to return? Or that the Kurama clan would be foolish enough to announce Yakumo's healing, thanks to you I have to add.'**

'So if I want to see, I must go home. What do you think? 'Enunciated Naruto.

**'Well, as if you'll listen to me if I said no.'** Growled the Kitsune. **'But this clan should make you a warm welcome, for what you did.'**

"So it's decided, towards the Kurama compound.' Exclaimed Naruto.

His decision set, Naruto walked away quietly in the woods before jumping in the trees and started to jump from branch to branch. After a few minutes, he felt he was being followed.

**'Naruto, 200 meters behind is a person who follows us, its chakra feels familiar but I do not know who it is. He or she has as much chakra a ANBU, so be careful.** 'Warned Kurama.'

Creating a Kage Bunshin which continued in the same direction, Naruto hid in the shade of a tree while pulling a seal to paralyze his pursuer. When his pursuer passed to his level, turned in the direction the clone; Naruto jumped his target, taken by surprise she did not oppose resistance. He slapped the seal on his target which rendered it immobile before he pushed her face in the ground. His opponent immobilized and neutralized, he took out a kunai which he put in position to cut the throat of his enemy.

'You lost Konoha-nin, you can talk, but if you scream you're dead.' Naruto said coldly before turning his pursuer and finding a familiar face: 'Anko! But what are you doing here and why are you following me ?'

'Hi gaki !' Anko replied with a smile. 'I too am glad to see you. Would it bother you to deliver me from this, whatever it is ?'

'Sorry Anko, not until you answer my questions. "Apologized the Uzumaki. 'What do you want from me and how did you found me and does anyone else know that I'm here;'

'Aaah, so many possibilities ... Ouch, no need to get violent! "Exclaimed Anko after Naruto in urgent need of whether the Hokage had heard of his presence in Konoha, began to press his kunai Anko neck. 'Nobody knows you're here, except Hinata, it was she who warned me. I know you were friends with Yakumo so I took this direction from the Academy. I found you by luck. I just wanted to see you, but apparently I bother. NO, I'm not here to force you to stay although I would like that. But you, why are you here when all the Konoha Shinobi are looking for you ?'

'I'm here to see friends and reclaim what is mine.' Said Naruto. 'It will be a bit complicated to get what I want but I try to see as many friends as I can So how are you ?' Asked our blond before releasing Anko and sitting next to her.

'For six months I have been Chûnin, even if I have the level required to become a Jônin. Civilians on the Council refuse to let me win a high ranking, they say that I would betray Konoha like Orochimaru. In their bigotry, they see me as a threat. Hokage-sama and let them do, it looks like he no longer has the will to oppose them. Since two weeks I am the apprentice Ibiki Morino, the expert interrogation and torture in Konoha. And you ?' Asked Anko.

"For 3 years, I train and I travel the Nations. 'Revealed Naruto, without going into details, lest Anko give them to Sarutobi for his capture. 'Sorry, since I do not know to who goes your loyalty, this is all you will know.'

Anko saw that Naruto would not open more, got up and went to the village after promising not to reveal his presence.

**'You were a little hard on Anko.'** Noticed Kurama.

'Maybe, but I can not tell everyyone where I'm going or what I'm doing. As long as she is not ready to see the truth, I can not reveal my plans to her.' Replied the Uzumaki. 'I made a choice, but you know that. You were there.'

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback <strong>

**In the spirit of Naruto **

Facing Naruto were three spectra, representatives of Kami, Shinigami and Yami. Kami's looked like an old man with a white beard, Shinigami's was dressed with gray gown and wearing a mask of a purple demon, the representative of Yami was a humanoid form made of black smoke The old man was on the right side of Naruto, the demon in the center and thee smoky being on the left.

**'Mortal, we come before you at the dawn of the day of your 13 years to hear your choice.' Representative announced the Shinigami. 'What will be your path and to which Divinity will you give your allegiance ?' **

'To the path of forgiveness and redemption by the grace of Kami-sama ?' Asked the old man with an angelic voice.

**'To the way of balance which Shinigami-sama favors ?' **Proposed demon soberly.

**'Choice of revenge glorified by Yami-sama ?'** Whispered the being of smoke in an evil tone.

'My choice is ...' Began Naruto then stopped.

**'Choose.'** Whisperd the three representatives.

'I choose ...'

**'Choose!' **

'My choice is ...'

**'CHOOSE !' **

'I MADE MY CHOICE. "Yelled Naruto. 'I will follow noone path but my own. In fairness, balance must be respected. I can forgive, but only those who want it and prove by their actions to be worthy of it. I will have my revenge, but not at the expense of those that are dear to me. I will forge my destiny, this is my will and no god can make me change my mind.'

After a moment of silence, the three representatives said with one voice: **'Your choice was heard and will be respected. But beware every action has consequences and the gods can appreciate or disapprove and punish you for it. We will meet again, Uzumaki Naruto. '**

**End Flashback**

* * *

><p><strong>'Yes, I remember your words.'<strong> Replied Kurama.

'It was my choice and it still is.' Told the Uzumaki. 'Now after this break we are going to see Yakumo-chan.'

Quickly scanning the area and detect any source of chakra, Naruto picked his way to the field Kurama. After several minutes away, he stopped in a tree at the edge of a clearing house overlooking the Yakumo and his clan.

'Well, no ANBU on the horizon.' Pronounced the Jinchüriki in a relieved tone. "If I remember correctly, there is a passage at the base of the wall and there... '

**'Wait a minute !**' Interjected Kurama. **'I thought you were going to go through the front door.'**

'And who did say' do not be spotted ?''Replied Naruto. 'I'm careful not to be seen, like you wanted. So after the passage to the rear, the house closest is Yakumo's and she lived alone. '

Sneaking through the hole in the wall passed without problem, then after a quick glance to the deserted alley, he rushed to the door of the house of Yakumo. Opening the door quickly and quietly, he stepped into a dark room filled with incense smoke He stopped when he heard a voice in the dark coldly saying :

'I did not ask for visitor, and if it is a message of Sarutobi asking to meet me, my answer is still no; then OUT.'

Seeing his childhood friend who turned his back; Naruto, imagining a prank, approached saying : 'Yakumo-sama, there is here a young man that claims to be someone you might know.'

'The only young man I know is not here, check it out,' replied Yakumo.

'I think it would be a mistake, Yakumo-chan.' Insisted Naruto

'Only one person has the right to call me Yakumo-chan and since you're not him, you'll die.' Whispered a shaking in rage Yakumo before coming to a stop, surprised by the presence of the Uzumaki leaning against the wall.

'If I bother, I can leave.' Added the prankster.

'NARUTO-KUN !' It was all he heard before being hit by a brown ball named Yakumo and ending up on his back with the lady of the house sat on him. 'I missed you so much and ...' SLAP 'That is for not giving news. I hope you came through the hole behind because there is a spy in the clan, if you had been seen Sarutobi would be there to capture you. "

'Surviving is a time-consuming activity, Yakumo-chan; So I had no time to write to you.' Replied Naruto with a red and swollen cheek. 'For three years, I travelled and trained. But, I will say no more, that way the spy can not get information from you, in the case your tongue slip. But yes, I am closer to my goal and I become stronger. As promised, when I'm strong enough I'll take you away from Konoha. '

'You better keep your promise.' Threatened Yakumo. 'But you can not stay longer, I have to go see the counsellors of the Clan and the spy among them must not notice your presence.'

'A Uzumaki never breks a promise, you should know better.' Replied the blond before leaving with caution.

Getting out of the Kurama compound was carried out without a hitch, then he took the path of the Uchiha district. During his return, he decided to make another passage through the area of the Namikaze compound to examine its protections.

**'You can not enter without getting noticed. Kushina's work is a masterpiece.'** Pointed out the Kitsune. **'The seal on the door, in addition to asking your blood and your chakra is protected by another seal against the attacks and attempts to decode it. The field itself is surrounded by a barrier buried around the enclosure and fed by a seal that will tap in the natural chakra of the Earth. Thus its energy supply is inexhaustible and the barrier protects against air and ground attacks. Let's go, no one can break this protection and it can last forever. Nobody will steal your inheritance.'**

Heaving a sigh of relief, Naruto went to his exit point. In doing so, he thought back to the day that ended with several failures. The Namikaze compound and its content were inaccessible without being spotted, Anko did not seem to understand what was happening and so was shelved. His visit to the Academy had been thwarted by the presence of Sarutobi, Jiraiya and the many ANBUs. His visit to Yakumo was cut short by Hiruzen's spy and the risk of being discovered. So, it wa a saddened Jinchüriki that entered the Uchiha district. But he stopped when he discovered on rooftops around the guardhouse, three women with a stern look.

Mikoto, Hinata and Yugao were waiting.

'And **Fuck / Shit And !****'**

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>


	4. Meetings & Rescues

**Hunter95 : sorry for the grammar, but I'm French and this is my first fanfic**

**Naruto : 14 years old**

**Itachi/Aiko : 21 years old**

**Anko : 16 years old**

**Yugao: 20 years old**

**Yakumo/Hinata/Sasuke/Karin/Yugito/Samui : 11 years old**

**Mikoto: 28 years old**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi : 69 years old**

**Jiraya : 50 years old**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Bijuu words : 'Speaks or get out'**

Normal words :'Oh-Oh, he's gonna get angry'

Written words : "Not even afraid"

* * *

><p>'Oh Shit  **Oh Shit !'**

'No need to hide, Naruto-kun.' Declared Hinata from her position on the roof. 'Each one of us has a way to track you down, and as you know, nobody can escape the Byakugan.'

'...'

'If you do not show yourself, I'll come get you. And I can not promise to be nice.' Warned Hinata

'I must find a way to pass, Kurama. And for me not to be seen me, they look angry. "Moaned Naruto

**'I'll let them catch you, and laugh while you try to escape them.'** Chuckled the kitsune.

'Give a little help.' Pleaded the Uzumaki

'**Okay, I'll help you. They are behind you. BOUH !' **Revealed Kurama.

Slowly, Naruto began to turn and found three people who were watching him intently, but all with different expressions. Hinata looked angry. Mikoto watched quietly but her eyes searched the area, looking for possible ANBU. Yugao was leaning against a wall but looking at our blond with deference.

'Um .. Hello ladies?' Squeaked Naruto in a high-pitched voice.

'You should not try to escape, Naruto-sama. None of us wants to harm you. 'Explained Yugao.

'It's just that my memories of Konoha are…Wait, why sama? "Asked Naruto.

'She will explain that later since it was agreed that I would speak first.' Say Hinata turning her attention on Yugao and Mikoto. Seeing her eyes on them, the Matriarch and the ANBU stepped back to let them speak freely.

"Before we start ... SLAP ... THAT was for having left without me, knocked me out and not giving any news.' Began Hinata.

'**And two.'** Kurama chuckled.

'This time I'm going with you.' Continued the Hyûga. And I will not change my mind! If you try to knock me out, I will give you my answer in Juken. And before you ask, yes I missed you.'

'You really had to slap me ?' Whined Naruto.

'Yes. It was that or the Juken, and you would not have enjoyed it. "Hinata replied.

'We'll talk about your idea to go with me, but Mikoto seem to want to talk to me.' Announced Naruto, seeing the Uchiha fidgeting. Receiving a nod of approval from his friend, he left her to approach the Matriarch.

"Mikoto-sama, I ..." Began the Uzumaki in a respectful tone.

'No, no need for sama.' The Matriarch interrupted. 'The reason for my presence is different from those of the Hyûga and Uzuki. I'm here to ask your forgiveness for not having protected you more and you have to have news of Aiko. '

'Mikoto.' Naruto replied. 'There is no need to apologize. Aiko told me that you tried to help me and even adopt me, but your daughter told me that Fugaku prevented it. And I have no recent news, when I saw her two months ago, she told me that Itachi came into contact with an organization of S-rank criminals hunting Jinchürikis.'

'Akatsuki, Jiraya has spoken of them at the last board meeting. Maybe Yugao knows, she is the contact Aiko. They trusted each other a lot. 'Revealed Mikoto.

'I'm going to see Yugao. She has to explain the story of 'Naruto-sama' and see what she knows about Aiko's activities.' Replied our blond. After a few words of thanks and farewell, Mikoto walked away towards her house on the edge of the Uchiha district. Then turning toward the Uzuki, Naruto asked to the attention of Yugao: 'Now tell me, what is this story of Naruto-sama? "

Kneeling in front of Naruto, the Uzuki explained: 'Naruto-sama; since the creation of Shinobi Villages, the Uzuki clan has protected the royal family Uzumakis. And you're the last representative. My parents came here to take care of Mito-sama, then after the fall of Uzushio, have protected Kushina-sama. They died during the Kyûbi attack. And now it is my duty to protect you, as my parents would have done.'

'Well, enough with' Naruto-sama 'since I do not deserve it. How did you know I was in Konoha and what did Mikoto mean by 'contact'?' Asked the Uzumaki.

Raising her head, the ANBU revealed: 'Thanks to the Uzumaki clan, the Uzukis have a seal in their blood that allows them to recognize any Uzumaki of royal blood. This is how I recognized you. As a contact, I informed Aiko of all plans and changes that could affect you. This is how Aiko knew as many of Konoha's plans. Now that you have become strong enough to defend yourself, my mission is over and I come with you. '

'Great!' Sighed Naruto. 'I came only for a visit, and two people want to leave with me. And I guess I have no choice ?' His question was met with negative shakes of the head. 'Yugao, I can understand. But you Hinata, are you sure ?'

'Yes, it's the best choice.' Declared Hinata in a resigned tone. 'If I stay, my sister will end up in the Secondary Branch with the seal of the bird cage. She admires me, but only because I give the illusion of a perfect Hyûga. Cold. Self-centered. Arrogant. The only way to avoid this seal is to make her the heiress by disappearing. Nobody knows the real Hinata Hyûga. Not even you, especially after three years of absence.'

'Then you come with me, and you too Yugao.' Decided the Uzumaki. 'We head out the guard post and then we leave for Kumo and Kusa. There are two Uzumakis over there; Karin Uzumaki is in Kusa and Karui Uzumaki is in Kumo. For Kumo, it will be risky since they have two Jinchürikis, Nibi and Hachibi. The host of Hachibi is called Killer B and is the little brother of the Raikage. Nii Yugito contains Nibi and is a kind of adoptive niece. Aiko and I found nothing about their treatment from Kumo, but we know that Killer B is 35 and Yugito Nii 15 years. Always want to come? '

His question was received with approving whispers. Hinata and then Yugao confirmed to be prepared by showing their packages. The exit was done in silence as Naruto wondered if he would have been better to leave alone, Hinata walled up in angry silence, against her friend and the former ANBU had nothing to say. Once outside the walls, they went to Kusa taking care to avoid ANBU patrols and teams on mission. The next day they reached the border of Hi no Kuni and Kusa no Kuni, Naruto stopped and turned toward the Hyûga and the Uzuki and asked:

'Are you sure? Once we cross the border, your lifes will change. You will become Nuke-nin, you will be in the Bingo Book and staying with me will put you in danger. If you return to Konoha, none of this will happen.'

'Naruto-kun/Naruto-sama, I'm with you.' Hinata and Yugao answered with one voice before they went beyond the border.

'From now on, we are in Kusa territory.' Then putting a wolf ANBU mask on, said: "We will be known as na ANBU duo that escort the Hyûga heiress in her travels. Hinata, if someone asks you the reason of your presence, you are here to look at Kusa's Genins. Karin is Genin, so we should see her in the village. "Then to Hinata. 'The village is located in the forest, the trees are actually houses. But it will take some time before we get there.'

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later<strong>

**Kusa Village**

"STOP!" Yelled a guard of the Kusa door. 'This is the land of Kusa and ... Oh pardon Hyûga-sama, I had not seen you.'

'I'm here unofficially. I need to see your leader and our ally's Genins. 'Said Hinata, while looking at the guard as if he was an insect.

'O-of course Hyûga-sama, you and your escort can go. A guard will lead you to the Academy and show you the training grounds.' He stuttered while bowing before calling a Chûnin.

'Over here, Hyûga-sama. The Academy is on the edge of the village near golf drives. 'Indicated the Chûnin.

'Good, I do not have time to waste on long trips. Informed imperiously Hinata before following her guide.

'It is close to the Academy, I feel his chakra. "Naruto whispered.

After arrival and the dismissing of their guide, the heiress activated her Byakugan to look for a chakra similar to that of Naruto's. 'A hundred meters to the north, in the forest, there is a redhead with the chakra of an Uzumaki that trains alone. Informed Hinata in a whisper.

'Stay there.' Ordered our blond. 'I'll talk to him. Alone. '

Silently approached Naruto Karin taking care not to be seen by anyone.

But his progress was interrupted by the voice of the red. 'No need to hide, I can feel your chakra. In fact, I felt your entry into the village, and it is similar to mine so I think you're a Uzumaki like me. '

'Indeed, I am of the same clan as you, I'm Naruto Uzumaki.' Our blond presented himself. 'I'm here to get you to join your family and escape the village.'

'To join you ? Get away ? Escaping this place ?' Asked Karin. 'I would like it, but to go where and do what? And watch what you say, I will know if you lie to me ?'

'First, we would go to Kumo. "Naruto replied. 'There is another Uzumaki, whose name is Karui. Then we go back to Uzushio. Once there, there will be choices to make and stories to tell. Satisfied? "

'You tell the truth.' Confirmed the redhead. 'I shall follow you, there is nothing to keep me here. My parents died shortly after my birth and I have no friends.'

"I can be your friend, but more importantly, I am your family.' The Namikaze comforted her.

'If you really want to get me out of this town, it would be better if you had a plan. There are not many TREE patrolling, but there is not need for much because Kusa has few exits and the walls are almost impossible to pass without being discovered.' Warned The Uzumaki. 'The TREE have teams that can react quickly, but once you cross the border they give up on the pursuit.

'The exit will be through the front door, you will transfer to Konoha as a Genin. "Said Naruto. 'My friend Hinata Hyûga will discuss with the village head, and say that at the request of the Sandaime Hokage you must be sent to Konoha to be in the team of the last Uchiha. It will be presented as an honor, but instead of going to Konoha you will come with me Uzushio. Before they can that we realize that we lied, you will be gone and the alliance with Konoha will be broken.'

'You're sure that your lie will be convincing enough?' Asked a worried Karin.

"Yes, two ANBUs and the heiress to the well known Hyûga clan should be sufficient.' Replied our blond. 'If necessary, Hinata will put an actand sign papers to promise something that Konoha will never give.'

'Let us join your friends, according to their chakras are worried and anxious.' The pressed the Uzumaki.

'You can feel their chakra ?'Inquired a curious Naruto. 'I can only feel their positions and chakra levels, you must have a very good sense in detecting chakra. It must be the third eye of Kagura. Well, let's join them.

'I have to focus, otherwise I only feel the chakra level and position of the target.' Karin replied before following the Uzumaki.

Once out of the forest, they found Hinata and Yugao near the entrance to the training ground. Hinata, according to the footprints in the dust, had spent her time pacing. Which showed her state of anxiety. Yugao, meanwhile, stood upright leaning against a tree but you could see she observed all the movements in the area. Every movement caused her to stiffen, ready to leap into action, which showed her impatience to leave.

Once in front of them, Naruto made the introductions: 'Karin, I want you to meet Hyûga Hinata and Uzuki Yugao. Hinata is a newly promoted Genin, former heiress of the Hyûga clan and my friend. Yugao is a former ANBU that protected the Sandaime Hokage and a member of the clan Uzuki. As ANBU she was one of the few to care about me and really protect me. She is here as Uzuki her clan swore to protect the Uzumaki's royal family, I am the last representative. Ladies, I present you Uzumaki Karin, soon to be ex-Genin of Kusagakure.'

Words of welcome were exchanged between the three women before Hinata and Naruto Yugao waited for him to explain his plan.

Sighing, the Uzumaki-Namikaze explained: 'Here's the plan, Hinata you will speak with the head of Kusa, Yugao and I will follow you with Karin to give a more formal appearance to your visit. If he agrees, let him sign the transfer papers. If he refuses, you can promise him many things, such as Jutsus, more profitable alliance or land. But in any case not the secrets of the Hokage such as Mokuton and the Hiraishin; it would be suspicious. '

Following the presentation, followed by their escort Hinata and Karin went to the administration building of Kusa. Then once there, just a few words to a guard to explain the urgency of the heiress' presence were needed. The guard ushered them in and accompanied the Hyûga to the office of his chief. Reached the door, the guard ushered Hinata and forbid Naruto, Yugao and Karin to enter.

After nearly an hour of waiting, they saw the Hyûga come out with the transfer papers of Karin in hand.

'So, it's OK ?' Pressed our blond.

'Yes, it's OK.' Replied the heiress. 'But it would be better not to be here when Kusa realize the deception. Konoha will want our heads on a silver platter after that.'

After this reply, the group walked calmly toward the door to leave the village in the direction of Kumo. Once at the aforementioned door, they left without a backward glance.

'To avoid the patrols of ANBU and teams on mission in Hi no Kuni, we will go around the territory of Konoha through Taki no Kuni, Oto no Kuni, Yu no Kuni and Shimo no Kuni.' Warned the former ANBU. 'We have to be careful: Taki no Kuni has the village of Taki which has the Nanabi and ...'

'Fu.' Interjected Naruto before saying: 'The Jinchüriki of Nanabi is a 16 year old Genin named Fu.'

**'The name of Nanabi is Chomei.**' Reminded the kitsune.

'I know Kurama, but they are not yet ready to think of Bijûs as beings other than destructive.' Thought the Uzumaki.

'Yes, whatever. After Taki will have to cross Oto no Kuni, the main research's base of Orochimaru is there, and he is looking for Uzumakis of royal blood. So we have to be very careful in crossing its territory.' Ended Yugao directing her gaze to Naruto.

They went towards Kumo with redoubled caution. Once in the territory of Taki, they passed the border with Hi no Kuni, taking care to avoid CASCADA's patrols and the assumed position of the village. In the evening, they camped before the border of Oto no Kuni. The trip was done in silence and with the fear of being discovered, they took advantage of this stop to make a fire and relax. Once the fire lit and the Uzumaki's party fed dinner, tongues were loosened.

'Since we are all together, Naruto-kun can you tell us what you have done since your escape with Itachi ?' Asked a curious Hinata.

'First, Itachi is not really who you think.' Began our blond. 'I'll explain when you see her. But I've been busy these past three years. Kyûbi and Itachi trained me, I am now Konoha ANBU level, not an elite but not a Rookie. Then I built a network of contacts in the majority of Shinobi Nations. With their information, I kept an eye on the actions of Sarutobi, search for Tsunade, look for the remaining Uzumakis and inform me on Jinchürikis. '

'But you have been to Kusa, right? I'm sure I already felt your chakra.' Interjected Karin.

'Indeed.' Confirmed Naruto. 'I came to see with my own eyes if you were an Uzumaki and ...'

'Why did you not you take me at the time ?' Asked a furious redhead.

"Because I was not ready.' Countered the Uzumaki calmly. 'I did not have that level and no secure point to fall back on.'

"If you're here, it means the situation has changed?" Asked Hinata.

'You and Yugao did not really leave me the choice.' Replied our blond. 'Yes, the situation has changed. I have a better level and somewhere to hide. '

'Naruto-sama, what about your search for Tsunade, lost Uzumakis and Jinchürikis ?' Asked the Uzuki.

'I still can not find Tsunade, she is very good at hiding her tracks and never stay long in one place. Futhermore, I have to avoid Jiraya and ANBUs sent by Sarutobi. So between the attempts of Konoha to get me and the hardship to find a trail, meeting Tsunade proves itself harder than expected.' Replied our blond.

'Is she a Uzumaki? And are there others but the two of us and Karui ?' Asked an anxious Karin.

'Tsunade is my Godmother and her grandmother was Mito Uzumaki.' Stated Naruto. 'Except Karui, there are two other Uzumakis. Tayuya, part of Orochimaru's personal guard; so it would be to try to dangerous to get her back. The Sanin is looking for Uzumakis for his experiments but he does not know that Tayuya is one, and he gave him a Cursed Seal, a Juin to control her. The other is called Uzumaki Nagato and is the leader of the Akatsuki. The purpose of this organization is to bring in Bijûs, but to do so they must get their Jinchürikis; and extracting a Bijû causes the death of its host. So to go see him would sign my death warrant.'

'And Jinchürikis ?' Asked Hinata.

'Ichibi is sealed in a boy my age in Suna; Nibi is in Kumo in a girl, Yugito, 15 years. Three Tails is in a boy named Yagura in Kiri, Yonbi is sealed in a hermit 48 years old, Roshi, in Iwa. Yonbi is in Iwa in a man, Han; Rokubi is sealed within Utakata, a Nuke-nin from Kiri. You know Fu, Hachibi is in Kumo, sealed in Killer B, a Jônin 31 years old and then there is me. Gaara, the Suna boy, is the son of a Kage; Yugito is the adopted niece of the Raikage; Yagura is the Kage of Kiri and Killer B is the brother of the Raikage. And there is me, a descendant of the Senju Brothers, heir to the Uzumaki clan and son of the Yondaime Hokage.' Told Naruto. 'And now, it's late, everyone needs a break, tomorrow night we enter Kumo. "He finished before creating some Kage Bunshin to guard the camp.

The next morning, Naruto explained his plan. He decided to form two groups, Hinata and Yugao for diversion; Karin and Naruto to find and bring out Karui. Each group had a scout and a fighter. This plan was in case Karui is not at a training ground with her team. If she was on a training ground, then the plane became neutralize the team and exfiltrate Karui.

The night after avoiding BOLT patrols, the group stood on a mountain overlooking Kumo and Karin Naruto asked: 'Can you feel her chakra Karin and that of Jinchürikis?'

'I have good news and bad news, which do you want first? "Karin asked after a few minutes of research.

'Bad news first.' Choose our blond

'The chakra Karin is close to is that of Nibi and on a training ground in the valley.' Informed the redhead.

**'Matabi is not a bad girl, if you talk to her she should agree to let Karui go.'** Added Kurama.

'Thank you for the info Kurama.' Thought Naruto. 'And the good one ?' He asked Karin.

'Hachibi is nowhere in the village or nearby.' Ended the redhead

**'Be careful, Gyûki knows how to hide his chakra, it was the best of us in this field.'** Warned the kitsune.

'Hinata-chan, what do you see ?'Asked Naruto.

Activating her Byakugan, Hinata looked in the direction indicated by Karin. 'I see Karui, a redhead with the chakra of an Uzumaki, a blonde of our age with a second source of chakra girl, she looks like Yugito. And a third girl who looks bored, blonde and with a Kumo uniform.'

'And their surroundings ?' Inquired our blond.

'The girls stand in front of a cave, an armory and a dormitory but it is empty. There are hiding places all around them and above the cave passes a path from where you can jump them.' Hinata stated.

'Here is the plan: Hinata stay back and you will inform us of the approach of any intruder. Yugao and I will surpise-attack Yugito and the number 3, and we will immobilize the girls with these seals. Karin, you take care of Karui.' Did Naruto end by giving a seal to the former ANBU. 'Yugao, you take care of the third girl and I Yugito.

While getting in position, Naruto saw Yugito begin to fidget and look in all directions, to identify a possible threat.

'NOW.' Yelled Naruto

Everything happened in an instant, Yugao Karin and Naruto jumped their target. The result was that Yugito and the other girl were faces in the dirt and under the restraint of a seal, in the case of Yugito our blond had used a seal specially made to contain a Jinchüriki. And Karui was under the threat of a kunai pointed at her throat.

'Mission accomplished.' Acknowledged the Namikaze. "Karin, too much, don't you think ?'

'Not at all.' Countered the redhead. 'She was ready to sound an alarm in the cave and fight.'

'Before you do or say anything, I have to introduce ourselves to our guests of Kumo. I'm Naruto Uzumaki, here is Uzumaki Karin and the former ANBU behind me is my bodyguard. We are here to ...'

'You idiots, if you're there for me you could have been more discreet.' Growled Karui. 'Yes I know I am an Uzumaki but it was not worth it to come here in front of my team, at least Omoi is not there! '

A gasp of surprise from Yugito was her response. 'You knew! I was sure you did not know, and I on my side of things was looking through the archives for other Uzumakis.'

'Of course I knew and you idi ...' Began Karui.

"Girls, you know our guests.' Interjected the third girl.

'Shut up, Samui !' Countered the Uzumaki and the Jinchüriki.

'Could you release us? "Replied Samui. "Omoi, our teammate, will not come today. These ladies here have ensured he would be sick. Killer B does not return for three days and nobody checks when we train in the valley. '

Breaking the seals on Samui and Yugito and beckoning Karin to release Karui, Naruto turned to his ex-captives and asked: 'What the fuck is going on here?'

'Karui will not be the only one leaving Kumo tonight.' Asserted Samui.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**Just made a poll on what should happen to Itachi /iko**


	5. Coming Home & Introductions

**Gjr20900 : Thanks**

**Naruto: 14 years old**

**Itachi / Aiko: 21 years old**

**Anko: 16 years old**

**Yugao: 20 years old**

**Hinata / Karin / Yugito / Samui: 11 years old**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi: 69 years old**

**Jiraya: 50 years old**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Bijuu words: 'I'm going to eat you.'**

Normal words: 'Catch me if you can.'

Written words: "Shut it, or I'll kill you."

Jutsu: Shunshin

'Karui will not be the only one to leave Kumo tonight.' Asserted Samui.

* * *

><p><strong>The morning after meeting Karui and her team.<strong>

**Two days after Naruto left Konoha.**

**Konoha**

**Office of the Hokage**

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN, HE **WAS** HERE ?' Roared the Sandaime Hokage. 'What did he do? Who did he meet? Where is he now? And most of all, why do I know only now?

In front of him stood one ANBU, shivering in font of the Sandaime's wrath. He came because he was the only one present at the bottom of the tower when their contact in the Kurama clan appeared.

'But Sandaime-sama...' Began Washi.

'Shut up, Washi. I want a report, not excuses.' Said a furious Sarutobi. 'And Neko did not come for her shift, everything goes wrong this morning.'

'Precisely Hokage-sama, Neko left with Uzumaki Naruto.' Announced the ANBU.

'How's that? And her unit did not realize it? If she left, our defence plans are compromised. If Iwa, Kumo or Orochimaru get ahold of these plans the safety of the village is in danger.' Said Hiruzen with horror.

'Hokage-sama !' Washi stopped him. 'Scouts have been deployed to let us know if there are incoming enemy troops.

'Well, the problem of a possible invasion is resolved.' Admitted Hiruzen. 'Did anyone else leave with Uzumaki ?'

'Perhaps, the Hyûga heiress did not attend training with her team.' Reported the ANBU. 'As we speak, the Hyûga clan is actively looking for her.'

'It is quite possible she left, Naruto and her were friends.' Sighed Sarutobi. 'And what about my other questions?'

'All we know for now is that he met Neko and went to see Yakumo Kurama.' Summed Washi. 'No one entered the Namikaze compound, the graves of the Hokage are intact and ...'

'And the Senju area? Did he go there ?' Asked the Hokage.

'No. But we know that he went to the Kurama compound, to see Yakumo-san. We know because our contact in Kurama placed a seal to listen to what is happening inside with Yakumo-san. But we do not know where he went.' Added the ANBU. 'There is also an envoy from Kusa waiting to meet you. He speaks of a promise made in exchange for one of their Genin.'

'Thanks for your report.' The Hiruzen dismissed. 'Go tell the messenger Kusa I will see him in 15 minutes.'

'HAI, Hokage-sama !' Replied Washi before leaving.

'But what does he want to speak about ?' Thought the Sandaime. 'I did not promise Kusa anything and there were no Genin that came from another village recently.

Sarutobi then stiffened in his chair, feeling a new chakra approaching.

'ANBU, get out.' Then after seeing several shadows leave his office, added:' Jiraya, you can show yourself now.

In a cloud of smoke, the hermit appeared in a Shunshin.

'What's up sensei, I heard that the brat got in Konoha ?' Asked the Senin.

'Yes. He was there.' Sighed the Sandaime. 'But what about you? What did you while he was there? How he was able to escape our patrols and your spies? '

'If he left with Neko, then she was his spy here. This explains his 'luck' in avoiding our traps and our patrols.' Countered Jiraya. 'Me? I was doing research next to the hot springs…

'You're hopeless.' Cut him Hiruzen.

'In fact, you had a good plan.' Reminded the Gama Senin. 'But you would have needed him on a shorter leash. Before He left, everything went well. Kushina was killed by ANBUs before she could flee with the Jinchüriki. We announced to the villagers his status as the container of Kyûbi, but not who his parents were. And as expected, the villagers clamoured for the baby's death, except Danzo, who wanted him in his ANBU unit Ne. Then after several years the villagers became violent. And having 'saved' him several times, you told him that the villagers who beat him were just lost, angry and because of his birth date aimed their anger to him. So, when you would have told him of his status as a Jinchüriki, he would have done everything to avoid being seen as a monster and be recognized by the village as a great Shinobi, perhaps Hokage. '

'He would never have become Hokage.' Replied the Sarutobi chuckling. 'Not only the villagers would never let him become one, but I gave orders so that Naruto never become Hokage. His power is meant to be used by the Hokage, not allow it to become powerful enough to become one. I also left instructions for my successor on how to deal with Uzumaki.'

'And what would happen if your successor does not agree with the instructions ?' Inquired the Sanin.

'Then he or she will be the victim of a terrible accident. The Council will send him/her on a secret mission, and during it he/she will meet with a rank-S criminal that will kill him/her.' Retorted the Hokage.

'It's fine to say all that, but it will happen unless we have Naruto. I'll do a bit of research and investigation to find out what happened when Naruto was there. 'Summed up Jiraya before heading toward the hot springs.

'Hopeless ...' Sighed the Sandaime. 'Now, it's time to see what this Kusa representative want.'

* * *

><p><strong>The evening<strong>

**Uzushio**

Naruto was in the meeting room of the Council of Uzushio with his hosts and thought back to the last 48 hours.

For Konoha, that was to be a simple visit ended with the coming of Yugao and Hinata. Them coming was forced on him by these two, so he never had a choice.

Kusa had gone as planned, but he still did not know what Hinata had promised in exchange of Karin.

Kumo was subject to many changes of plans. Fortunately, the container of the Hachibi was not nearby but Karui was with her team. With the help of Karin and Yugao, he was able to neutralize the whole team before unnecessary fights began. But soon after he was surprised by the turn of events. Karui like Karin knew she was an Uzumaki and did not feel particularly attached to her village. But the surprise came from Yugito the Jinchüriki of Nibi and Samui. Both knew what clan Karui belonged to ; Yugito having discovered it in the secret archives of Kumo ; and Samui having learned through Yugito. Thinking she did not know the truth about her lineage, they were ready to reveal and help her look for other Uzumakis to flee with. Once the truth and intentions of each was revealed, Naruto proposed to Karui's team to come with them. Proposal that was quickly accepted by both Kunoichis. So after several hours of high-speed travel, they arrived at Uzushio.

'Well, now that we're all here and safe, I would like to know why the non-Uzumaki followed me.' Asked the Namikaze. 'No Yugao, I know why you're here. Then I would like to know the level and specialization of each. I'll start. I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the Nine-Tails Jinchüriki, former citizen of Konoha and I am 14 years old. I left this hell to 11 years with Captain ANBU Itachi Uchiha. I will not describe my life there, so I'll just say it was painful beyond anything you can imagine. After I came here and I trained. During these three years of training, I reached the level of an ANBU and I discovered my affinities : Futon and Raiton come from _Minato Namikaze_ 'he spat in disgust. 'Suiton is from Kushina Uzumaki and Katon through Kyûbi. I can also form Hyoton and Ranton but it is not ready to be used in combat. With the Bijuu, my senses are sharper and my most reserves of chakra are wider tha an adult Uzumaki. My fighting style is that of a assassin : I hit fast and hard, I am also a very good at sneaking somewhere.'

At a sign from Naruto, Karin and Karui came forward to speak. After a few seconds of dialogue, the former Genin of Kusa began.

'I'm Karin Uzumaki, former Genin Kusa and I am 11 years old. I lived in a village close when my parents died in a bandit attack. Then I joined Kusa and became a Kunoichi to honor their memory. But the leaders of the village and Shinobis made me understand that I was a stranger to them, and therefore a second rate Kunoichi. And so here I am. My training has been kept to a minimum because of my special ability: my chakra if sucked with my blood, can heal wounds. Moreover, I can feel the chakra of one or more persons over large distances. So I would be kind of med-nin or support. '

When her cousin was done, Karui spoke out.

'I'm Karui Uzumaki, former Genin Kumo, teammate of Samui and Yugito and I am 11 years. Until not that long ago I did not know of my family, I grew up in the orphanage Kumo. One day the director of the orphanage introduced me to a Jônin from the Academy because she said I presented higher chakra levels than those of a Genin when I was 8 years old. But the strangest thing is that I knew she coul not feel my chakra level. She spoke as if it was planned in advance and repeated a text. After that I became suspicious and I found my identity as Uzumaki. Identity that was hidden from me and that I did not reveal. My basic training remained as a standard in Kumo: Kenjutsu and Raiton. Then later, under the tutelage of Killer B, I discovered my affinity for Suiton. So I'm kind of a frontline fighter.'

'Well, we finished with the Uzumakis, now I'd like to hear Yugito.' Summed up our blonde. 'I also want you to tell me how you knew that Karui was a Uzumaki and what you intended to do with that information.'

Following his question, Yugito stepped forward and explained:

'I found this information in the files of secret archives when I was putting a report from one of my missions with BOLT. I would have revealed these news to Karui when I would have found Uzumakis to get us out of Kumo. I am Yugito Nii, former Kunoichi of Kumo, Jinchüriki of the Nibi and I am 11 years old. I am neither Genin nor BOLT but a little of both. Because of my age, I am treated as a Genin that is teamed with Karui and Samui, but because of my status as a Jinchüriki, I get the mission with BOLT. Matabi was sealed in me when I was 2 years since I train with BOLT to become a weapon. Because of this training, I control my transformation as Nibi well enough if Matabi is not upset with me, which is rare. I have the level of a newly promoted BOLT and I have an affinity for Katon and Raiton .. My fighting style is similar to that of an assassin. But I'm zero in infiltration.'

'Samui, please.' Asked Naruto. Introduce yourself.'

'My name is Samui, former Genin of Kumo and I am 11 years old.' Samui introduced herself. 'I became a Kunoichi to follow my brother Atsui, but one day he did not return from his spying mission. His teammates said he betrayed them and that they had no choice but to kill him. But this is impossible, he hated traitors and loved Kumo too much. I rather think that he discovered a disturbing truth and his teammates did not like it. So I looked for evidence of what I thought, and I have found it. The island where they were traded human beings and Kumo is linked with the merchant. My brother is a man of principle so I think he wanted to stop everything, but it would go against the interests of Kumo, so they killed him. My training is like that of Karui: Kenjutsu and Raiton. But I have trouble using the Raiton and under the tutelage of Killer B, I discovered my affinity for Katon. So I would be a frontline fighter. "She finished before collapsing in tears in Yugito arms, sobbing her brother's name.

'If you need to be alone Samui, there are rooms on the floor below.' Said Naruto in a compassionate tone. 'I only ask that none of you go into the master bedroom, it's mine. And last but not least. Hinata-chan.'

'Flattery will lead you nowhere, Naruto.' Retorted the Hyûga. 'I'm still mad at you. "Then, turning to the rest of the people in the room. 'I'm Hinata Hyûga, former heiress to the Hyûga clan, former Konoha Genin and I am 11 years old. I did not have a childhood as bad as yours, but my mother died after the birth of my sister and I think she was poisoned ... '

'I can confirm.' Interrupted Yugao and Naruto.

'We'll talk about it later, be sure of it.' Hinata replied. 'Since the death of my mother, I pretended to be the perfect Hyûga but I left with Naruto to save my sister from a seal that is the equivalent of slavery. My training is that of a Hyûga and a Konoha Genin. The clan has taught me several techniques for combat and how to use my Byakugan for fighting and tracking. The training at the Academy is almost non-existent, and I was chosen for a reconnaissance team because of my Byakugan. So I'm more the type of scout or frontline fighter.'

'Well, everyone is tired, so off to bed. You choose who sleep where as long as you do not touch my room.' Explained the Namikaze.

'Oh ? And if we want to sleep with you Naruto-kun ?' Inquired Yugito in a playful tone.

'I…You..Bed...' Stutered Naruto as red as a tomato.

'Calm down, I was kidding ! I'll sleep with Samui, the poor girl needs it.' She Said in a laugh.

Karui, laughing at the expense of her cousin noted that several Kunoichis were blushing, some more than other. 'Ah, apparently they are interested in my dear blond cousin.' Did she think before going to sleep with Yugito and Samui.

'Naruto, I ...' Began Hinata.

'Tomorrow I'll tell you everything.' Cut her Naruto before heading to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

**Uzushio**

Naruto was in the office of the Uzukage with Hinata and was ready to tell her the truth.

'I promised to tell you the truth about the death of your mother; that's what I'll do, no interruptions and questions will come last. ' Summed up Naruto.

'Okay.' Hinata nodded.

'All the information comes to me and were confirmed by Yugao when we talked about it.' Began Naruto. 'Your Mother was seen as dangerous by the Elders of the clan and Hiashi. The relationship between Hitomi and Kushina was sabotaged because the elders were concerned that their friendship would push Kushina to study the seal of Hyûgas. With her expertise, she would have found a way to break the seal and Hiashi could not allow it. So he forbid her to see Kushina and assigned her a guard to make sure se would comply with his orders; shortly after Kushina disappeared following the attack of the Nine-Tails. But your mother knew my true identity and was trying at all costs to take me away. Sarutobi and the elders of the village heard of it and to prevent it began to poison her during her pregnancy. The poison did not affect the baby, which pushed Hiashi to be more accepting She believed she was getting weak because of pregnancy but it was mostly the poison.

Then, a few days after the birth the poison killed her and Hiashi announced that his wife had died from birth. '

'I ... I ... I do not know what to say.' She sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks.

'Then do not say anything, Hinata-chan.' Naruto whispered before hugging her. He took her in a powerful embrace, acting like a lifeline in a wreckage.

As time passed, the sobs of Hinata became more audible. Then, in the middle of her cries, she began to push the Namikaze, gently at first and then more violently; she wanted to be alone so much that she began to hit the Jinchüriki. But he held her firmly, exhausted from all her emotions she fell asleep in Naruto's arms. He gently laid her down on the office couch while he sat in the desk chair to watch over her.

But suddenly his attention was diverted by a noise at the window.

Knock-Knock. Knock-Knock.

In font the window was a crow that ticked the window. He opened the window and the bird jumped on the desktop.

'Hello Ichiro, what do I owe the pleasure so early ?' Greeted our blonde.

'Aiko-chan has a message for you Naruto.' Croaked the raven before extending the leg with the message.

The Jinchüriki read the message with a smile, thinking of his friend and sensei. Then when he was done reading the message, his smile widened and wrote a quick note before giving it to Ichiro.

'Ichiro, thanks, those are very good news.' Announced Naruto before heading towards the bedrooms on the lower floor.

Once in the hallway leading to each of the rooms, the Jinchüriki paused and took a deep breath to calm himself. Then he stretched his senses to feel the chakra in each room. Here there was nothing there neither. But in this room were more chakras, hot but smooth: Samui, sharp and fluid: Karui, hot and sharp : Yugito in which he could feel the chakra that Kurama confirmed to be that of Matabi.

'So this is the room Kumo-nins.' Thought Naruto.

In the other room there was a welcoming chakra and as dense as his and Karuis.

'So here is Karin-chan, leaving Yugao-chan in the last room.' Deduced our blonde.

Now that he knew where the world was everything he gently knocked on every door and once you answered, he asked everyone to join him in the board room in 30 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

**Council Room**

Once everyone was here, Naruto gave his news.

'There are a few minutes Itachi or Aiko-chan, warned me that a spy from Akatsuki had seen Tsunade Senju in a village near the border between Hi no Kuni and Kawa no Kuni, Chami. It is a city known for its tea and sake, there is also a casino there. So the perfect combination for Tsunade. I'll go with Yugao and I'd like Yugito to come with us. Meanwhile, those who stay here have to train, although we are protected from external attacks, we will have to get out one day. As soon as we return, Yugao, Yugito and I will help you. There are training grounds near the beach east of the village, there is an entire lake and trees to train your chakra control, and there are all types of field: a forest, a plain, rocky terrain and sand on the beach. One last thing: Hinata is sleeping in the office, so do not disturb her, but then she has to train with you. Yugito, Yugao in 10 minutes at the dock !'

'Hai, Naruto-sama / Naruto-kun! 'Replied the aforementioned.

10 minutes later, Naruto found his teammates in front of the boat. Yugito was in her uniform as a Kumo-nin and had kunai holster on her right thigh and a pouch on her belt. Yugao for her part, had kept her uniform and mask from the ANBU, and she had on her back a standard issued katana from ANBU.

'Well, let's go.' Decided the Uzumaki before boarding.

The crossing went smoothly, and they stopped near a cave where they hid the boat.

'Now that we are on the ground we have to cross a part of Hi no Kuni before reaching Chami. This is a research mission not fighting, so we have to be discreet.' Summarized the Namikaze. 'If we travel quickly we could be there tonight.'

With that, they left for Chami.

On the way, they were chased by a squad of 3 Chûnins who had thought of them as simple Nuke-nins. Unwilling to risk being discovered, they laid a trap for the squad, killed them and burned the bodies so that no one can examine them. Thus Yamanakas could not look in the memories of those Chûnins, the Inuzukas would have no odour and no chakra for the Aburames to trace back. By destroying the bodies, they ensured as well that no autopsy would be done and that Konoha would never know how its Chûnins had died.

In the evening, arrived at the entrance to the city, Naruto explained his plan.

'To find Tsunade in this city, it will separate. But I have a way for us to stay in touch. "He added, you coming out of the seals. 'These seals allow to feel the chakra pulse of those who have the same. A long pulsation means: danger or found, come quickly. Two short: danger or found, stay away and two long: nothing to report. So that we know that all is well, every 30 minutes, we will emit two long pulses. Last, these seals can be used to sense from where and which direction are coming the pulsations. '

'Oh, you're worried about us, Naruto-kun.' Said Yugito teasingly. 'It's cute.'

With red cheeks, the Uzumaki replied distributing seals: 'The seals must be put on naked skin, wherever you want. Yugito, take the North part with the residences; Yugao, the South with the bars and I shall go West with the casino. We will meet in the forest to the East. Go.'

Then looking them go away, Naruto thought about what he had not told them. Having the main seal, instead of feeling the chakra of his teammates when they flared it, he could continuously monitor them. 'Luckily I did not say it or Yugito would not leave it alone.' Thought our blond before heading toward the casino. On the way, he showed a picture of Tsunade to passers-by, some had seen her but no one could tell him where she was.

An hour later, after flaring two chakra pulses and receiving the same from Yugao and Yugito, he went into the casino and showed the photo to the boss of the place. 'I saw her yesterday, she was staying at the hotel opposite but she planned to leave quickly. Something about a pervert she had to avoid.' After thanking the manager, Naruto went to the hotel and asked if Tsunade Senju was still there. He was told that she had left the night before, without giving direction. With a new impasse, the Uzumaki came out to think.

Seeing the moon in the sky, Naruto was alarmed. 'I should travel go fast and reach Yugito and Yugao before they are worried. Feeling their chakras, he found them in the forest to the East. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, he dashed towards them. When he arrived, he saw them lying in the shadows.

'Tsunade is not there.' He told them. 'Let's find a place to camp.'

'Well-Well... What do we have here ?'

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading<strong>


	6. Poll

**Hi everyone.**

**No, it is not a chapter but a question for all my readers.**

**For the Harem, what is/are your favorite girls and those you dislikeYour choice may not be in the Harem, but I will do my best to accommodate your ideas.**

**You can give me your choice by PM or review.**

**Thanks**


	7. Fights & Summons

**I would like to thank StrikeExia, badconman, Naruto-the-true-ninja-god, MoKhan97, reviewguy99, Hoytti, shinigami DXD, Shadowarrior13, anglusjmw and Guest for their votes on who should be in the Harem. Poll is stiil ongoing, so feel free to give your choice of girls for the Harem.**

**lalan : I agrre with what you said but one can have both a 'good solid storyline' and a Harem. I don't believe in Mass Harem so the girls chosen will have a role to play in the storyline.**

**I tried to post this chapter as an early Christmas. So Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all**

**Naruto: 14 years old**

**Itachi / Aiko: 21 years old**

**Yugao: 20 years old**

**Hinata / Karin / Yugito / Samui: 11 years old**

**Hiruzen Sarutobi: 69 years old**

**Jiraya: 50 years old**

**I don't own Naruto**

**Bijuu words: 'I'm going to eat you.'**

Normal words: 'Catch me if you can.'

Written words: "Shut it, or I'll kill you."

Jutsu: Shunshin

'Well-Well... What do we have here ?'

* * *

><p><strong>Forest of Chami<strong>

**In the evening**

'**Kit, above you! '** Warned Kurama.

Looking up, Naruto saw an ANBU with a boar mask that had jumped to attack Uzumaki with his katana. A roll to the right followed by a leap backward saved his life and allowed him to disengage.

'Naruto Uzumaki, surrender yourself!' Said a voice in the background.

'And if I do, what will happen ?' Replied the Namikaze.

'You will be returned to Konoha along with the Traitor and Jinchüriki of Nibi. There, you will be reconditioned to fulfil the will of Konoha !' Replied the man in the shadows.

'Out of the question! My friends and I will never go to Konoha!' Shouted our blonde.

**'I will not return to Konoha to be used as a pet for their 'Will of Fire'. And you also shall be used as a pawn if they catch us. So you better fight!' **Roared the kitsune.

'Too bad for you. Inoshishi, subdue him.' Sighed the unknown man.

'HAI !' Confirmed the ANBU.

Naruto did not wait, he took out his katana from its sheath and charged the ANBU. Metal met metal and then began a dance of stabs, slashes, dodges and parry. Then Inoshishi suddenly hit Naruto with the handle of his weapon to push him back and then begun hand-seals.

Katon : Gôkakyû no Jutsu

Naruto dodged by jumping over it and threw his own Jutsu to destabilize the ANBU.

Futon : Daitoppa

Inoshishi staggered backward under the force of the wind and replied with a Katon : Hôsenka no Jutsu.

The Uzumaki hid behind a tree to avoid getting hit. Once the little balls of fire flew beyond him, he got out and threw a technique to cripple his opponent.

Raiton : Jibashiri

The current went from Naruto's hand in contact with the ground to the feet of the ANBU. Not reacting quickly enough to the new threat, he was hit by the technique. He stood there paralyzed by the pain of the current that ran through his muscles. Our blond did not hesitate, he took advantage of this brief moment to charge Inoshishi and run him through with Aka no Shi.

Clap Clap Clap Clap

While the body of the ANBU fell to the ground and Naruto recovered his weapon, Jiraya came out of the shadows near Yugao.

'Congratulations, you've improved; you managed to kill the best of the ANBUs present here. But while you fought the ANBU teams surrounded you. You lost.' Taunted him the Sanin.

**'The hermit's right. There is dozen ANBU around you, not to mention the Pervert. It's going to be hard to get out alive and it becomes almost impossible for these females. You should leave them here.' **Advised Kurama.

'No way !' Replied the Namikaze. 'Yugao and Yugito are my responsibility and since we got here together, we leave together. I do not leave anyone behind.'

**'As you wish, I hope you have a plan to get us out of here in one piece.'** Growled the kitsune.

'Actually, I do not have a plan.' Replied Naruto sheepishly.

**'WHAT? Of all the idiots of this world ... OK, I'll help you. Remember that you do not tolerate more than three tails of my chakra. After that, you lose control and become a danger to your allies as much as to your enemies.' **Reminded him the Bijuu.

'I know I have to keep control of my emotions. "Naruto sighed.

Pulling him out of his thoughts, Jiraya said : 'Since you do not move, we're going to come get you. And the hard way. '

Seeing that the rest of Konoha-nins were ready to attack, the Uzumaki took a defensive stance and challenged them: 'Come and get me, if you dare! '

At these words, the ninjas of Konoha charged Naruto. He managed to defend himself against 12 ANBUs for several minutes by using Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and the chakra of Kyûbi, but eventually he lost because of the number of his assailants. Yet he had managed to kill 4 ANBUs and wound two others before being restrained and held face in the dirt. The Gama Senin then came forward and slapped a seal on the Uzumaki to prevent him from using his chakra, the Nine-Tails and from moving.

'You and the Jinchüriki of Nibi will be sent back to Konoha to be 're-educated'. Neko will be used as a play-thing by my men if she is good. Then we will decide if we kill now or later.' Taunted Jiraya before pushing him on his back so he could watch the'show'. Unable to move and speak, the Namikaze cursed the Sanin inwardly. When she was untied, Yugao did not make things easy for the ANBU members while they tore her clothes off. While he was down to her underwear, she managed to catch a kunai and kill one of the ANBUs.

'Son of a ...' Swore an ANBU examining the dead.

'Enough.' Cut him Jiraya. 'Kill her, get it over with.'

Naruto saw the ANBUs step backward while the head of the squad took a katana.

'**Kit, ...'**

The soon to be killer came closer tto Yugao.

**'..Do...'**

Yugao was forced to kneel.

**'..Not.'**

The man readied his weapon.

'**... Do... '**

He raised his sword.

**'... This.'**

Naruto was enveloped Kurama chakra, the aura from his chakra was so strong that all stopped their actions and turned to the Jinchüriki. One, two, three, four ... five chakra tails were formed and yet Uzumaki seemed to control himself until... **'I'll kill you all !**' He roared in a demonic voice. In a burst of chakra, he broke the seals that held him prisoner. Then he jumped to the ANBU who was holding a katana above Yugao and snapped his neck. Then he took the body Yugao between his paws and went to drop her at the side of Yugito and then wrapped them both in a chakra cocoon. To Jiraya and ANBUs, this chakra felt evil but for the friends of the Jinchüriki, they felt safe, secure, as if nothing could happen to them. This chakra gave them a sense of comfort.

Meanwhile the ANBUs and Jiraya did not move, as if petrified on site. When suddenly the Sanin whispered, 'It isn't good.' Drawing the Uzumaki to them. What followed was a butchery during which ANBUs that all tried to escape were catched up one by one and put to death in a particularly painful and vicious manner.

WHAT IS THAT ? GET IT OFF ME !

SQUELCH

HOLD YOUR POSITIONS !

RIP

KAMI-SAMA, HAVE MERCY !

SLASH

Then came the turn of Jiraya, Naruto found him in the forest trying to break with a Rasengan the protective dome placed over Yugito and Yugao. The Namikaze pushed him awaywith an uppercut, leaving a nasty burn on his face due to the chakra. The Sanin seeing that everything was lost summoned the stomach of the toad.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamaguchi Shibari

Once the stomach summoned, he was invulnerable to Naruto attacks. From the inside, he used another summon to escape. When Jiraya disappeared, the stomach dispersed itself in a smoky cloud.

Furious at seeing his prey escape Naruto covered with the chakra of Kurama, began to destroy the forest. Until he heard a voice.

'Naruto-sama.'

Turning to the origin of the voice, Uzumaki stopped his work of blind destruction. Then he walked to the protective dome, with each step the chakra that covered him dissipated a little more, until it disappeared completely when he reached his destination. With a simple touch from the Jinchüriki the shield disappeared, revealing Yugao and Yugito.

Yugao's face was covered in tears of guilt for having fallen into this trap and having dragged Naruto along in it, relief for what she had just escaped and joy to see the Uzumaki. Yugito, for her part, was still unconscious but did not wear any injuries from the attack of ANBUs and Jiraya.

Naruto, seeing Uzuki in tears took her in his arms and rocked her with soothing words to calm her, so much so that she fell asleep.

Gently pushing Yugao away from him, the Uzumaki went to the center of a clearing and called for help.

Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ōkyū shochi

Before him stood two young cubs, one was gray with brown spots and the other white with gray spots.

'Ohayô Naruto-sama, how can help us.'

'Ohayô Fubuki,' he said to the white one 'Ohayô Haruki' to the gray one 'the two people behind me are friends that are precious to me. I count on you to bring them back to Uzushio and heal them, and could you stay with them until I come back ? '

'We will take care of them Naruto-sama, and we shall stay as long as it takes. Before I forget, Miyuki is still waiting for you to summon her since you signed the contract. Sayonara.' Fubuki replied before disappearing in a cloud of smoke followed by Haruki.

With this reply, Naruto began to remember how he came to sign the Summoning Scroll of Wolves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

**Uzushio**

**Tower Uzukage**

'What do you mean you do not have the Summoning Foxes roll? "Asked the surprised Uzumaki.

**'No, I do not have it.'** Replied the kitsune sheepishly. **'The last time I saw it was in the Valley of the End. Madara had it in his possession, and that's how he was able to bring me here and then with his Sharingan forced me to fight Hashirama Senju. After being sealed within Uzumaki Mito, I have not heard about it and have never seen it again since then. Being sealed in you I can not recreate it. '**

'So, do you have any idea on a potential Summoning Scroll for me?' Asked the Jinchüriki.

'**Actually, yes.'** Confirmed Kurama. **'Wolves. Uzumaki clan has their Summoning Scroll I saw it in the office when you read the Uzukage log. Your clan has this Summoning Scroll since before the creation of Konoha. How they got it, I do not know.'**

'And there is no possibility that I find your Summoning Scroll quickly ?' Tried Naruto.

**'None to my knowledge.'** Assured the Bijuu. **'No doubt there might be other Summoning Scroll who belonged to your clan but I have not seen one.'**

'Then, let's sign this Scroll. I would have preferred the Foxes but the Wolves are fine. Like with Uzumakis, it is 'family first'. Something I support completely.' Said the Uzumaki.

The Jinchüriki went back in the office to look for Summoning Scrolls but found only that of the Wolves. After having opened, he found a long list of names, the last Uzukage being one of them: Uzumaki Suzaku. Then looking farther, he found an empty spot where he placed his bloody hand and wrote his name.

'And now, let's introduce ourselves !' Exclaimed Naruto.

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

><p><span>Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Miyuki<span>

'Hi Naruto, how are you? What are you doing? Why did not you call me before? Where are we going? And ... WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED HERE ?' Asked Miyuki in an excited tone to finish frightened.

'In the order you said itn: I'm fine, I do nothing special for the time being, I have not called you before because I was busy, we go to Konoha following the scent of these ANBUs and there was a fight here.' Replied the Uzumaki calmly, before looking around.

The forest around him was devastated and wore the signs of struggle that occurred. The trees had been uprooted, showed signs of burns from Katon or Raiton or had impact marks caused by strikes of Taijutsu. Many Kunais, Shurikens and some Katanas were lying on the ground or embedded in the body of ANBUs. It was immediately noticed in which state of mind Naruto had killed these ANBUs. Those who had fewer injuries died while Uzumaki was in control of himself, and those with the most horrific injuries had been victims of a furious Jinchüriki. Some had been dismembered, others had their head torn, one had simply been split in two and the last two were missing a body part where Naruto had run them through.

'WOW ... All of this is you ?' Asked Miyuki curiously.

'Nobody hurts the people precious to me and remains alive after that.' Declared Naruto.

'Well said.' Approved Miyuki.

Looking Miyuki, a young all-white wolf, the Uzumaki added: 'I'm almost sure they are from Konoha, but can you use your nose to track their scent ? We are in the forest of Chami, near the border Hi no Kuni and Kawa no Kuni. We should leave before someone come to see what happened.'

'HAI. Give me a minute and we will leave.' Replied the wolf.

'OK.' Acknowledged the Uzumaki before going to recover the equipment that had been removed from him upon his capture. Hey Fox, are you there? '

**'Yes, I'm here.'** Kurama replied. **'And before you ask, no I have nothing to do with what just happened. Your anger has opened the doors for my chakra and then you fought on instinct, guided by your desire to protect.'**

'If you say so ... ' Replied the Jinchüriki before being interrupted by Miyuki.

'Naruto, I got their scent ! It is heading straight to Konoha.'

With that, Naruto and Miyuki disappeared into the night. During their journey to Konoha with the flair Miyuki, they avoided all patrols and so in the morning at the sight of the village they decided to take a break and went to rest in a nearby cave.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

**Cave near Konoha**

'Come back here Inuzuka bitch ! We'll put you in your place! '

These were the words that awoke Naruto and his familiar Miyuki. Intrigued by these words so close to Konoha, they went out to investigate discreetly what was happening. What they found in a nearby clearing disgusted them. Several Chûnins stood around a young Inuzuka pummelling her and tearing her clothes off.

'Let it be, Inuzuka whore! Everyone knows that to put you back in your place, you need just a good fuck!'

'You bastards! You kill my dogs and hope that I will let you do as you please !' Replied the Inuzuka

Under the growls of Miyuki, the Uzumaki decided to put an end to this situation before the Chûnins could commit their crime. He created several clones that without waiting for orders jumped into the shadows surrounding the clearing. Once all his clones were in position, Naruto and his clones began a demonic voice:

**'So that's how you treat Inuzukas back in Konoha ..'**

'**... No matter, for your crimes ... '**

'**... I sentence you to death!'**

Declared the Jinchüriki and its clones, each taking their turn to say to avoid from being spotted.

'This is the Kyûbi, it returned !' Saida horrified Chûnin 1.

'It's just a kid, we have nothing to fear!' Reasoned Chûnin 2.

'How can you say that we have committed a crime since you're a Nuke-nin.' Taunted Chûnin 3.

'I am your judge, jury and executioner. And you're already dead.' Revealed Naruto before appearing behind the Chûnins his back facing them and his Katana half in its sheath. 'You just do not know it yet. '

CLICK

When the Uzumaki put 'Aka no Shi' back in its sheath, 3 Chûnins collapsed to the ground like puppets whose treads were cut, blood spurting from their necks.

Then turning to the Inuzuka, said coldly: 'I suggest you not be here when ANBUs arrive, Inuzuka-san. They might think you killed these 'honourable' Chûnins. '

'Wait, it's you Naruto? "Asked the Inuzuka, then added, seeing the Uzumaki stiffen and put his hand on his weapon,' No, I do not want to fight. Just talk. '

'Talk ?' Replied incredulously the Jinchüriki. 'With me, the demon child, Kyûbi reincarnated and if I believe these Chûnins, a Nuke-nin ?'

'Yes, you. I'm not one of those idiots who confuse the prisoner and his jailor.' Replied the Inuzuka. 'I just want to talk to you Uzumaki Naruto. I am Inuzuka Hana. I'm not armed.'

'So let's talk. But not here.' Replied Naruto, before guiding her to the cave where he slept, Miyuki following them.

Before discussing the Uzumaki unsealed a traveling cloak and gave it to Hana it to cover herself. Then, they sat down at the bottom of the cave on the ground but Naruto kept his Katana at the ready as a precaution.

'First, I have a personal question: how is Yugao-chan? She's my friend and I worry about her.' Asked Hana apparently worried.

'Physically, she should be fine. She was attacked by the ANBU and narrowly escaped rape. My Summons, the Wolves have taken her to our base for treatment. Mentally, I do not know. 'Replied the Uzumaki. 'You wished for us to talk, so start talking.'

'First let me introduce myself.' Began the Inuzuka. 'I am Inuzuka Hana, Inuzuka Tsume's daughter, the matriarch of the clan and Inuzuka Kiba's sister. I'm 18 and I'm Chûnin. I am ... or I was ... I had in my custody Haimaru riplets, but they died protecting me from the 3 Chûnins you just killed. '

'A problem with that ?' Naruto asked defiantly.

'None.' Retorted Hana. 'These scumbags did not deserve to live! What I wanted to tell you is that since you left a number of people began to rethink what they thought they knew about you. And some of these people have discovered the plans Sarutobi and his clique have for you, simply put they do not agree at all with it. Although we did not formed a rebel movement we try to prevent it from catching you and try to follow the 'Will of Fire' as Hashirama Senju conceived. I'm not saying that they would be ready to leave Konoha, not all anyway, but if you came back you'd be protected. '

'And who are these lovely people? "Inquired a curious Jinchuriki.

'I'd give you not all the names.' Contra Hana. 'While we are on your side, I do not know what you will of that knowledge. There Sarutobi Asuma, who has just returned from his tour as a member of the Twelve Guardians. There are my Mother, Inuzuka Tsume and several members of the clan. There are members of the Branch of Secondary Hyûgas. You already know that Mikoto-sama supports you, there are some ANBUs and finally me. I can not guarantee anything for those of your generation.'

'OK ... And how do I contact you ?' Naruto asked hesitantly.

'I do not know, we have not discussed it and we did not expect you so soon.' Hana replied. 'We ...'

'I have an idea.' Interrupted them Miyuki. 'There are among Wolves, a young wolf who is struggling to fit in, Itoe. Her problem is that it was not designed in the same way as the others. Her Father was a wolf Kaminari no Kuni mountains, killed by hunters, and his Mother is an Invocation like me. So by birth, she is sidelined by many Summons except through his Mother who loves him like her other cubs. Its status and capacities are different from a normal Summon. For now, she can not leave the field of Summons. Even Naruto could not invoke it. Only Wolves invoked can bring and after Itoe can never go home Wolves unless it is invoked by one of us. To return here, she would need to be linked to someone. And here is your solution: If Hana signed a Blood Pact with Itoe she would be able to invoke it, only it and keep it as a pet. What about you? '

'That could work. A means of communication that nobody can trace, divert or steal.' Summarized the Jinchüriki. 'Itoe could only be summoned by Hana, there is no possibility to change the message and no one can follow. But we must first find out if she is fine with it.'

'I'll get her, summon me in 5 minutes.' Miyuki said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.'

'What do you think Hana ?' Asked our blond.

'If Itoe agrees, so will I.' Replied the Inuzuka. 'It will not be like with the Haimaru Triplets, but at least I'll have company. An Inuzuka without a partner, it's weird. I'm going to have to explain to my mother what happened and the arrival of Itoe. If someone other than one of us asks, I will say that I found her in the forest. The hard part will be to explain what happened to the 3 Chûnins with me, since we were on patrol.'

"Tell them I killed them.' Naruto suggested. 'This is the truth, but instead of saying they were going to rape you say you found me near Konoha and you tried to capture me. But I killed the Chûnins and you escaped before meeting the same fate. '

'That could work.' Retorted the Inuzuka. 'This is pretty close to the truth that no one should seek anything else once your presence is confirmed.'

'Do not worry, tonight they will know that Naruto Uzumaki was there.' Assured the Uzumaki. 'It's time to call Miyuki.'

Kuchiyose no Jutsu

'Miyuki and Itoe reporting in !' Said Miyuki happily.

Besides Miyuki was Itoe, a young black wolf. Inspecting her surroundings, she discovered Naruto and Hana. Knowing Naruto, she went to sniff the female who was facing him.

'It's her, Naruto-sama? "Asked Itoe, receiving a nod in reply. 'I think that she looks like a suitable female. If you choose to mat... '

'This is not the subject !' Interjected a Naruto red as a tomato. 'You're here to tell us if you agree to be familiar Hana. And if you agree to serve as a means of communication ? '

'Do you agree ?' Asked Hana as red as Naruto.

'I agree! I can finally make myself useful and explore something other than my den by the Wolves.' Replied Itoe. 'And I'll finally understand why humans become all red when you talk about mat ...'

'Another time !' Interrupted the still red Uzumaki, but this time from embarrassment. 'This topic will be for another time and at a suitable location. For now, you need to seal your Blood Pact. '

Hai, Naruto-sama! ' Acknowledged Itoe.

'And I said no 'Naruto-sama' with me!' Said an annoyed Jinchüriki, still red.

'You are still red, Naruto-sama !' Remarked Itoe. 'Does that mean that you and Hana-chan you're going to ma...'

'ENOUGH!' Shouted Naruto, rising. 'You're really starting to annoy me! I am leaving before I do or say something stupid. 'Then added while getting away:'.. Perverted Cub '

'Naruto-sama ! Naruto-sama ! You forget your equipment !' Pointed out Itoe under Miyuki's giggles.

'Oh, indeed. You upset me so much that I lose my means !' Countered the Uzumaki.

'It's a compliment ?' Asked Itoe.

'Far from it !' Ended Naruto. 'Hana, I almost forgot. Be very careful with it, it is a first-class prankster and always finds a way to annoy people.'

'You wound me, Naruto-sama. Listening to you, I sound like a little terror.' Countered Itoe while pretending to cry.

'This is exactly what you are!' Yelled the Uzumaki recovering his equipment before turning towards a still red Hana. 'Seriously, to add credit to your story I am going to inform Konoha that I'm here. So I advise you not to go back tonight.'

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

Ōkyū shochi : first-aid


End file.
